From 1 To 24
by Shiki.V
Summary: Christmas special! Everyday a new chapter. How is Christmas in Magnolia? About Romeo and Wendy. Now Day 24. Merry Christmas!
1. Day 1

Hey guys! So I'm making a Christmas-Fanfiction-Challenge!

Everyday I update a new chapter from 1. december until 24. december. And I call this challenge 'cause it's a challenge of regular updating. Well, I am lazy as a panda, so don't expect every day a long chapter, but I'm trying to update ff is about Wendy and Romeo (Who would have thought this!)

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_On the first day of december, _

_a certain Fairy Tail member,_

_asks herself 'Who should I give a present?'_

_She smiles 'Of course my family', aww how pleasant!_

* * *

><p>Wendy Marvell is sitting alone at a table in the guild. She don't mind to sit alone, because she is so intenly in her thoughts.<p>

_'Who should I give a present?'_, she ask herself. Then she smiles _'Of course my family.' _And her family is Fairy Tail.

''But that could be pretty expensive...'', she mumbles and her smile faint.

''What could be pretty expensive?'', Wendy hears someone say.

''R-r-romeo-kun?! W-when did you sit beside me?'', the dragon slayer asks surprised.

''Just a few minutes ago. So what's expensive?'', Romeo asks her curious.

''W-well, since christmas comes soon, I thought who should I give a present and of course everyone I like. And I like everyone from Fairy Tail. That are many people and to buy everyone a present could be..'', she sigh.

''Expensive.'', the fire mage complete her. She nod with a sad face.

''Come!'', the boy says to her as he suddenly stand up and walk away. Wendy is surprised, but goes after him. Now they're standing in front of the request board. The bluenett look at the boy with an asking expression.

''Well, it's Christmastime and winter. Many people need help in that season. To buy everyone a present, you must work a little bit more. But don't worry, I'll help you.'', he explains her with a smile.

''You're right Romeo-kun! And thanks for helping me. I will do my best'', Wendy says happy. They're searching for a good request, but after a few minutes, they got worried faces.

''W-well, I guess, we're not the only ones, who want to get extra money...'', Romeo look at Wendy. They have noticed, that almost everyone is gone, apperently on a mission. Wendy sigh.

''It's hopeless. How do I buy great presents for everyone, without money?'', she says dissapoint. The young, purple haired boy has mercy. _'It's my duty to cheer her up!'_, he thinks.

''Don't be sad Wendy! These requests haven't so much payment, but these are easy ones. If we do all of them, we will have enough money for christmaspresents! Of course this will be hard work, but we will make it together!'', he says with excitement. The sky dragon slayer look at him and smiles.

''And again, you're right. We can make it.'', she say. They took all requests and go to Mirajane.

''Mira-san, can we do all requests?'', Wendy asks her. Mirajane look at the many requests they brought.

''S-so many? Of course you can do all of them, but are you sure?'', the young woman asks the two of them. They nod.

''Okey, but you must have a time plan to keep track of it. And don't overdo it, you heard?'', she asks them. And they nod again. Mirajane give the requests back and the two youngest members go with them to a table.

''Now we have to make a time plan. Oh, there are some we can do on a day!'', Wendy says.

''Mhm. And I guess we have to work at least three weeks. Certainly that will be stressful.'', Romeo replies.

''But it is worth for.'', Wendy giggles.

After 20 minutes...

''OKEY! We have the plan!'', both of them cheer.

* * *

><p>The plan<p>

_2. December HELPING TO BUILD UP CHRISTMAS FAIR_

__3. December _HELPING TO SET UP TOWN CHRISTMAS TREE AND DECORATE_HELPING AT CHRISTMAS FAIR__

__4. December _HELPING AT CHRISTMAS FAIR_

__5. December __HELPING TO SET UP TOWN CHRISTMAS TREE AND DECORATE__

__6. December _MAKE STRAW STARS WITH KINDERGARTEN KIDS_

__7. December _SINGING BEFORE CHRISTMAS TREE_

__8. December _THEATRE PLAY_

__9. December _THEATRE PLAY_

__10. December _HELPING AT A FASHION SHOW FOR WINTEROUTFITS_

__11. December _HELPING AT A FASHION SHOW FOR CHRISTMAS OUTFITS_

__12. December _HELPING AT NURSING HOME _

__13. December _SINGING AT CHRISTMAS FAIR_

__14. December _FREE_

__15. December _HELPING AT CAFE SHOP_

__16. December _HELPING AT CHOCOLATE STORE_

__17. December _MAGNOLIA CHRISTMAS TOURIST GUIDE_

__18. December _CHRISTMAS SHOW AT CHRISTMAS FAIR_

__19. December _FREE_

__20. December _HELPING MAGNOLIA SOUVINIER SHOP_

__21. December _HELPING 'SANTA CLAUS' AT THE CHRISTMAS FAINT_

__22. December _HELPING 'SANTA CLAUS' AT THE CHRISTMAS FAINT_

__23. December _FREE_

__24. December _CHRISTMAS EVENING_

* * *

><p>''We'll have hard work but we will make it! So we are going to meet tomorrow at 10 AM here?'', Wendy asks Romeo. He nod.<p>

''So I go home and tell Charles about that. See you!'', she see off.

* * *

><p>Okey, this was day one! And I know the rhyme was not good :D. I hope I can do that better. So see you tomorrow! Don't forget to Review<p> 


	2. Day 2

Well, I have nothing to say so. Enjoy the story

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_It is day two,_

_What our little mages gonna do?_

_They helping to build up the christmas faint._

_But there is one, who complained._

* * *

><p>Wendy and Romeo meet at the guild like they said yesterday.<p>

''Soo, what is the first thing on the list?'', Wendy asks the boy. He looks at a piece of paper.

''Hmm. We have to go to the town and help to build up the Chtistmas fair.'', Romeo says to her.

''Yaaay! I love the Christmas faint!'', the little dragon slayer says while her eyes sparkle like stars in the night. Young Romeo watches her and smiles how happy two words can make her.

''But we don't go there for amusement. We are _helping_ to _build_ the Christmas fair.'', Romeo says to her.

''Aww, man.'', she says a little bit dissapointed. The rainbow fire mage chuckles because of her pouted face.

The two of them go into the town, where they can see some people already started to build the Christmas fair. A young adult man with a clipboard in his hands see the two young mages and goes to them.

''Hey lil' kids, sorry but the Christmas faint isn't opening until tomorrow. But you can come tomorrow after it is finish.'', he says to them like they were little kids like Asuka and knees a little bit, even though Romeo and Wendy aren't that small.

''We are not five years old, you know.'', Romeo grumbles at him. The man change his happy-to-kids-expression into a edge one.

''Okey, mister I'm-so-grown-up. Now go.'', then he turns his back to them.

''E-excuse me. Sir. B-but we're here to helping to build the fair up. We're fairy tail mages.'', Wendy says in her usual shyness, which makes her indescribable cute. The man turn around and got this 'aww'-face.

''Weeell. Are you really sure ? I only mean, such a cute, little girl like you shouldn't do hard things.'', he smiles at her. Wendy looks at her feet.

''W-well, you know. I want to buy perfect presents for my family and have not enough money.'', she explains to him.

''Aww, well if it's so, you sure can work here. Hmm, uh yes, you can help these guys there.'', he points to some guys, who decorate the already build up huts. Wendy nod and goes there.

''And what's with me?'', Romeo asks. The man rolls his eyes.

''Hm. Go there where the planks are. Help the others to build the huts.'', he says annoyed and goes away from Romeo.

_''What the fuck?! Wendy just has to decorate the huts and I must build them? Why do I get the hard job?!'',_ he thinks. But there's nothing he can do about it and goes to his work.

~Couple hours later~

''Good job! Here's your payment, 32,000 jewels.'', the employer give them the money and the two mages thank him.

''It was soo fun! These guys were totally friendly to me and it was really easy only to decorate the huts.'', Wendy tells Romeo as they walk back to the guild.

''Well, good you had fun. I have to carry several planks and then build up huts. Alone. 'Cause this jackass with clipboard said to the others that they done working and let me alone. I hit myself so often with the hammer on my hand. And one time it slipped out of my hand and fall on my foot. It's pretty hurt.'', Romeo complains.

''Oh really? I thought he was quite nice. And come, I fix your wounds.'', she says to him and they sit on the next bench they see. Wendy take his hands and a blue glow come around them. Romeo blushes becaues they're holding hands and watch away for her not to see his blush. After she's done, he thanks her while still looking away. They go their way to the guild on. As they arive, they good bye and go home.

* * *

><p>That was day two. Hope you enjoined it. Don't forget to review. And I don't know the christmas fair in other countries but where I live there are huts and then they sell sweets and other stuffs. So sorry if I confused you guys. See you tomorrow!<p> 


	3. Day 3

From 1 To 24

_After the hard work from yesterday,_

_They make their way,_

_To the place, where they sell sweets and other stuff,_

_Because the money they got from the last job, isn't enough._

* * *

><p>So today they go back to the Christmas fair. The young man from yesterday, see them and walks to them.<p>

''Hey you two! Are you helping out today or are you here for your enjoyment?'', he asks them. Wendy gives him a cute smile.

''We're helping out today and tomorrow too!'', she says happy.

''Good to hear. What are your names anyway? At least I have to know your names, since you will work here.'', the man says.

''I'm Romeo and this is Wendy. What's your name? And how did it come, we didn't introduce us yesterday?'', the rainbow fire mage asks him.

''Well, yesterday we were in hurry and I didn't think about to introduce myself. Oh and I'm Hayato the manager of the fair.'', he look at his clipboard. ''Uh, yes. So Wendy, you can sell candys. Go to hut 4. And Frank you get a special task, just come with me.''

Wendy and Romeo look at each other with a 'WTF'-face. The female mage shrugs and goes to hut 4. Romeo watches her going away and then he follows Hayato.

_'Frank?! Is he serious?! This don't even comes near to Romeo!'_, Romeo thinks, while following the manager. _'Well, at least I get a special task. Whatever it is, it is definitely better than yesterday.'_

* * *

><p>''Here madam, your roasted almonds. That'll be 500 jewels.'', Wendy says to a woman, who search for her purse in her bag. Wendy's hair is tied up into a ponytail and she's wearing a pink apron (dresscode for candy vendor).<p>

''Here, 500 jewels and 100 jewels as tip 'cause you're so sweet and friendly'', the woman says to her. The sky dragon slayer smiles and bows for a thanks.

''Hello, how about eating something at hut 6 or drinking hot chocolate in hut 3? It's delicous! You should visit it.'', Wendy hears someone saying unamusement. She looks out the hut to see who's speaking. Her eyes wide.

''R-romeo?'', she asks.

''Yes?'', he replies. Wendy can't hold it anymore. She laugh at him crazy. Why? 'Cause Romeo got a snowman costume on. He barely can walk with it and blushes as Wendy laugh.

''Stop laughing! It's not like I do it voluntary! The manager force me to wear it. Pff, what about that is 'special'?'', Romeo complains.

''I guess- hahahaha- 'cause nobody- hahaha- want to do this job- hahahhhaa'', Wendy tells him, while still laughing. Romeo sighs.

_'Even Wendy makes fun of me...',_ Romeo thinks.

''Oho, what do I see here? Have you said your line already?'', Hayato comes out of nowhere.

_'He's kidding, right?'_, Romeo thinks, but the manager's sight says the opposite.

''H-hello I'm Frosty the snowman. I might be cold outside but inside I'm hot.'', Romeo feels embarrassing. His line don't help Wendy to stop laughing, no, it makes it worse than before. Hayato turn his face behind and chuckles.

_'Wait! Did he force me to say it, me thinking it's my job to say it, only to have his fun?!',_ Romeo screams in his mind. The rest of the day, they do their job. Wendy get a lot of tip and Romeo lots of laugher. And one time a teenager wanted to steal one bag roasted almonds from Wendy as she quick turned around. But our hero Romeo stoped him. Not like he thought it would be. He wanted to stop the stealer by fighting against him and in the end to be Wendy's hero. Well, in reality he said 'Hey, watcha doing?' to the stealer and as he turn around and saw Romeo, he couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

><p>Okey, I'm late. The story is like crap. I'm super super super sorry! Still hoping you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!<p> 


	4. Day 4

So sorry I update a bit late, 'cause where I am is 11:00 PM now or something like that. But it's friday tomorrow and I have more time to write the new chapters!

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_Our little Romeo,_

_wanted to be Wendy's hero,_

_but it didn't work and he quit his snowman job,_

_instead of it he gets a... mop?_

''I'm not doing Frosty the snowman anymore! Search for another idiot who do this job!'', Romeo yells at Hayato. The young manager only looks on his clipboard.

''Okey.'', he replies.

''Well, ha ha, you can't get me ba- Wait, did you just say 'okey'?'', the ex-Frosty the snowman asks, while making quotes with his fingers.

''Yes, anyways yesterday many customers complained about Frosty the snowman, because he was not very in christmas mood and something like 'bad influence to little kids'.'', Hayato grins as he said the last words. He quickly turn around, than turns around again and gives Romeo something.

''Here, you're new job.'', the manager says to Romeo. The rainbow fire mage looks confused to him and then to his hands, which holding a mop and a bucket.

''But I said, I quit my job.'', the thirteen year old boy says and looks at Hayato like the manager don't get anything. The man smirks at him.

''Well, I heard you clear but your friend said yesterday, that you work two days. You need the money right?'', he says to Romeo.

''Hmph. Fine. But what I'm doing with the mop? Clean up the street?'', Romeo says sarcastically. Hayato laughs.

''Noo, don't kidding boy. No. You're cleaning up the walls of the huts.'', Hayato replies.

''What? I didn't hear right, did I?'', Romeo asks.

''No, you heard right. Yesterday, you don't know how many, drunk people puke like everywhere. Well, not only drunk people. As well people who couldn't stop laughing because of a certain snowman. But whatever, do your job!'', Hayato answers Romeo's question before he walks to Wendy, who's selling candies. 'I don't know what worse is. To be Frosty the snowman, to clean up others puke on walls or that the manager gonna flirt with Wendy!'', Romeo thinks.

''Hey Wendy-chan! We already got one today, who's selling candies. You come with me, you get another job'', Romeo can hear Hayato saying to Wendy and then the two of them go away. 'Oh Wendy. Good luck...', Romeo says in his mind and then he goes to his job.

'W-what are people eating at the christmas fair?!', Romeo asks himself, while trying to clean up the puke on the wall.

''Hello you! Enjoying your time here? Great! If your hungry you can sit and eat at hut 6 there. It's delicous and a cup hot chocolate at hut 3 protects you from the icy winter cold. And don't to forget the afternoon show!'', the puke cleaner hears someone say. And that is very familiar to him.

''W-w-w-w-wendy?!'', he ask surprised. The blue haired girl turn around.

''Uh Romeo, here you are!'', she says and ran to him. He blushes. Wendy got a caramel coat on, which looks like a short dress. Then she wears black overknees with brown high boots. And on her head is a reindeer horn headbend. 'C-cute' was the only word in Romeo's mind.

''W-why are you wearing this?'', he asks her.

''I'm doing Frosty the snowman's job, only as a reindeer. Why? Don't you like it?'', she asks him a bit dissapoint.

''N-no, not at all! It's really cute on you!'', he splutteres. When he notices, what he just said, he covers his mouth and blushes hardly. Wendy blushes too.

''T-thank you.'', she says while looking at her feets.

''I wish, I could be a reindeer. Not as embarrassing as a fat snowman. You get really along with people, don't you?'', Romeo replies to her. She nod.

''Well, I'm just being polite and doing my job. Oh I don't want to interrupt you at your job. Anyways I have to go on. Bye Romeo!'', she sees of.

* * *

><p>That was Day 4. The chapter is short I know but hope you enjoyed it. But, hey, wow, I updated everyday now! (Though it was only 4 days) Tomorrow they gonna decorate the town christmas tree!<br>Don't forget to review!


	5. Day 5

My english! Oh Mavis (-Fairy Tail Fan :D). My grammar and everything! I could have slapped myself as I read it again. Well, several times I face-palmed my face, so it's almost the same. Sorry for mistakes.

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_The christmas tree,_

_is one of the most important things on christmas, you see?_

_And today wind and fire,_

_going higher._

* * *

><p>''What are we doing today?'', Romeo asks Wendy quite uninterested. It's because their last jobs weren't Romeo's favourite ones.<p>

''The town chistmas tree. We're gonna decorate it.'', Wendy answers him. They continue walking until a big, big christmas tree is before them. Both of them slowly look above them. They are so stunned from the huge christmas tree, that they can only say 'Wow.'

''Wendy, come on. Let's go searching the employer.'', Romeo says to her and she nod. They walk around the tree but can't see someone.

''Hm, why isn't here someone?'', Wendy asks.

''Don't know.'', the boy replies. Then an old lady appears beside the tree. The two kids run to her.

''Excuse me, you know who and where is the one, who manage decorating the tree?'', the dragon slayer asks the grandma politely.

''Oh yes. I am the one. Why do you want to know?'', the grandma answers. Romeo shows her the request paper.

''We're Fairy Tail mages and here for the job.'', Romeo says to her. The old lady picks the paper and reads it. She looks distrusting to them.

''Err, don't underestimat us. Yes, we're quite young but we can handle the job.'', Wendy says to her.

''If you say so. Please decorate the tree all around. Don't forgett, it should look pretty. Here are some decorations and christmas lacrimas.'', the old woman says and the two mages started to decorate the tree. At first they throw the lametta on the tree on almost every branch, but the tree is too high and they can't get so high up. Wendy sighs because of it and she has no idea how they get up. But then she got one.

''Romeo give me all the lametta!'', she says. Romeo looks at her surprised but does what she just said. She hold the lametta between her hands and she forms her hand like a pistol and aims to the tree.

''Sky Dragon Slayer Pistol!'', she yells and some lamettas fly on the tree. Unfortunaltey Wendy flys back because of the 'Air Pistol'. Fortunately Romeo catches her. He carries her like bridal style. He gins at her.

''Good idea Wendy!'', he says to her. The young girl blushes lightly. Romeo let her down and the two adom the tree with the rest lamettas. They do the same with the lacrimas, which look like Christmas tree balls. But the different is, that the lacrima balls only not easy to crack and they show pictures of the highlights of all Christmas events ever.

''Something's missing, don't you think?'', Wendy asks with her finger on her chin.

''Mhm'', the boy replies. ''Yeah, I got it!'', he yells and whisper something into Wendy's ear. She looks at him and nod. The fire mage goes a few steps back.

''You ready?'', he yells and Wendy nod again. Romeo runs toward her and jumps, when he's a meter before her. Wendy forms with her hand a leg-up and lunges out. Romeo lands on her hand and she throw him with a magic air boost upwards. The boy forms his hands to two pistols and shoots rainbow fire to the tree. Of course the fire, which isn't burn. Wendy down on the ground waves with her hand and a light wind comes, strong enough to push Romeo to the left. And so Romeo circles the tree, while still shooting rainbow fire. As he comes to the ground, he almost trips but lands save. He and Wendy look to the tree.

''Wow. Romeo. Your fire makes it beautiful. Like little colored lightning bugs.'', she says to him. But he is too stunned from that what they made. It starts to rain.

''Oh no.'', he says.

''Oh yes.'', Wendy says and Romeo looks at her cloudy. Wendy raise her hands and mumbles something. Then instead of rain, it snows. The sky dragon slayer made the air colder. And the snow fall on the christmas tree.

''Now it's perfect.'', Wendy says.

''Not really.'', Romeo says. He hold the star for the top. He hold one of his hand towards her.

''Would you like?'', he asks her. Of course she say 'yes' and hold his hand. With the other hand she shoot a air boost to the bottom and they 'fly' up. As they arrived at the top, they put the star on it and they fell. But Wendy controlls the air and they reach the bottom like angels.

''I-it's beautiful.'', the old lady says and starts to cry. Many people come and admire the tree. Romeo and Wendy still holding hands, looking at the tree and are happy what they have done.

* * *

><p>Oh Yeah! I am done with day 5! Don't forget to review!<p> 


	6. Day 6

Hope I can do this ff. My teachers are so _great_ (please, notice sacasm). Next week I got so many things and have to learn (Like now). It could be that the next chapters gonna be shorter than now, though I try to make it long as I can do.

RainbowFire03- You sure with yellow fire? ^-^

arificialartofficial- Thaaaaaaanks. You make me very happy :3

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_The first Christmas half,_

_Many Childrens laugh,_

_and like stars, they shine so bright._

_Am I right?_

* * *

><p>''I'm not sure if we should do this, Romeo.'', Wendy says nevously. Romeo rolls his eyes.<p>

''Wendy, I already told you seven times now, but I say it again. Calm down! You've done many other things, that are a thousand times more difficult than that. You're a Fairy Tail wizard! A dragon slayer! And on the top you already reached dragon force! You (or we) can do this!'', Romeo shakes her shoulders.

''Y-yeah, I know but I never did something like that before...'', Wendy mumbles. Romeo sighs.

''What? Playing with 5 year old kids or making straw stars?'', Romeo says. The two of them are doing a job, which you making straw stars whith kindergarten kids. The girl plays nervously with her hands.

''W-well, both of them..'', she replies. Romeo takes a step to her. He lays his right arm on her right shoulder and with the other he grabs her arm.

''Come, you can do it. I believe in you'', he calms her down and leads her to the kindergarten building. As they come in, they get a lot of attation. There were only 40 kids around 5 years old. And all of them are staring at the two mages. Wendy looks at her feets. A woman steps before them.

''Are you here for making straw stars.'', she asks them. Romeo nod.

''Yes, but she's a little bit nervous.'', the boy says.

''You don't need to. I'm soo happy, someone came, because not many people help here. I don't know why. Because of the payment, I guess. I am the only one, who works here and mine isn't high.'', the woman sighs. ''But whatever. You can sit there and help the kids. You probably come along with them, because you about 7 years older, I guess.'' They walk (Romeo still leads Wendy) to a table, where some kids try to make straw stars but failed.

''Hello you.'', the fire mage gives them a smile. All of them grin at him.

''Hi Nii-san, Nee-san'' ''Nee-san's pretty!'' ''You're strong Nii-san, aren't you?'' ''You help me?'' and lots of more questions or sentences they say. Romeo talks easily to them but Wendy only sits there and watching at Romeo. But suddenly someone pull on her shirt and she turns around.

''Nee-chan, can you help me? I can't do this.'', a little boy begs and points at an undone straw star. Wendy looks nervous at the little boy and then to the straw star. She feels overcharged but then she sees a done straw star and grabs it. Wendy realizes that it is very easy to make.

''Sure, I show you how you do it?'', she gives the boy a soft smile. Wendy shows and helps the kids, smiles and laughs. Romeo looks at her and chuckles.

''What?'', Wendy asks him.

''Nothing, nothing. You get warm up with the kids, don't you?'', he asks her. She nod and blushes lightly.

''Yes. But you really get along with kid, don't you?'', she says.

''It's nothing. I used to play with Asuka-chan a lot. Well, I still play with her.'', he answers her.

''Are you two a couple?'', a kid asks. ''You mean like Mommy and Daddy?'' ''H-had they already hold hands?'' ''Maybe they already _* whisper* kissed._'' ''Eeeeuww!'' Wendy and Romeo try to explain that they are friends and not a couple. Well, they failed. But they made many straw stars and all of them are pretty.

''Oh Romeo, it's late we have to go.'', Wendy says.

''Really? You right it's 5:45 PM. My dad cooks today something special, he say. I guess the kids will pick up at six o'clock. Miss can we go?'', Romeo asks the lady.

''Of course, thank you that you come and stayed here for such a long time. The kids had fun.'', the lady answers. The mages grin.

''We had fun too.'', they both says in unison. The lady gave them a bag.

''Here's your payment. I know it's not much but hope it's enough.'', she says and the both of them thanks her. When they are about to go, some kids stand before the door.

''Nee-san, Nii-san are you already going?'', one of them asks. They mages nod.

''Sorry, but we have to go.'', Romeo replies and pets the girl's head. She holds her straw star to him and blushes.

''For me?'', he asks and the little girl nod her head. Romeo thank her and two little boys come to Wendy and give her their stars, while blushing (the little boys). She smiles at them and also thanks them. The Fairy Tail wizards say good bye and wave their hands.

''Someone have a crush on you.'', Wendy giggles at Romeo. He rolls his eyes but smiles.

''And all the other boys get two more rivals.'', he teases her.

''Wich boys?'', she asks him.

''Uh yes, you don't know . After the Grand Magic Games you have a fanclub. Mostly boys in there. Some of them wanted to talk to you, but- well, let me say it so, Dragon Slayers can be cruel...'', Romeo tells her and a shiver runs down his back. Wendy giggles because of her 'brothers'.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah done! Don't to forget to review!<p> 


	7. Day 7

From 1 To 24

_Oh the Christmas songs,_

_that we all longs._

_Everybody's singing_

_and the bells are ringing._

* * *

><p>''NOOO! I don't want to!'', Romeo screams while Wendy tries to let him go off the tree.<p>

''You have to! You said you'll help me!'', Wendy says still pulling his shirt.

''No, no, no, noooo!'', the fire mage refuses. [a.n. You know dragonball? The scene, which Son Goku don't want the needle? It's like that :D]

''What's so bad about it?'', the girl asks him, quit pulling him. Romeo let the tree go. He put his hands in his pockets and not seeing in Wendy's eyes.

''I-it's embarrassing...'', he answers her while blushing.

''Ah, come on! I'm with you.'', the dragon slayer says.

''B-but I can't sing...'', he confesses her. The girl laugh.

''Don't laugh!'', Romeo yells.

''I believe in you, you can.'', she says after laughing at him.

After long arguing, Romeo gives up and they walks to the town christmas tree.

''Oh my god! Where are the Fairy Tail mages? We haven't much time left! We're only a few singers! Oh my god, oh my god!'', a middle age man before the tree freaks out. Three other persons stand before him and everyone of them got a letter in their hands.

''Oh, we're here, mister! Fairy Tail mages.'', Wendy says to him. The man turn his face to them and looks relieved.

''Good, good. Here your line. Stand there.'', he orders quickly and gives the two mages two piece of papers.

''Okey lets go!'', he says and waves his hands like a director.

''Mmmmhmmmhmmm~'', they start to sing and the wizards sing along.

''Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum~'', one of the singers sings while the others still 'mhm's. The director points at someone another.

''A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum~''

''Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum~''

''To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum, rum pum pum, rum pum pum pum~'', Wendy sings. Now it's Romeo's turn. But he is way too nervous and can't bring a word out. Well until Wendy hit him on the side.

''-h-honor Him, pa rum pum pum we come...'', he sings nervous and looks at Wendy, who smiles kind at him. He blushes and continue singing.

''Little Baby,  
>pa rum pum pum pum<br>I am a poor boy too,  
>pa rum pum pum pum<br>I have no gift to bring,  
>pa rum pum pum pum<p>

That's fit to give the King,  
>pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,<p>

Shall I play for you,  
>pa rum pum pum pum,<br>On my drum?  
>Mary nodded,<br>pa rum pum pum pum,  
>The ox and lamb kept time,<br>pa rum pum pum pum

I played my drum for Him,  
>pa rum pum pum pum<br>I play me best for Him,  
>pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum<p>

Then He smiled at me,  
>pa rum pum pum pum<br>Me and my drum ~''

They finish singing the first song.

* * *

><p>''Good guys. Now the next song. Boy sing better, girl you're the lead singer.'', the director says. Romeo looks depressed at his letter. Wendy has mercy.<p>

''Santa baby, just slip a Sable und tree for me. I've been an awful good girl. So hurry down the chimney tonight~'', she sings and the others ''-onight~'' and so they coninue singing.[a.n. The rest lyrics I don't want to write. It's late and I'm lazy :D]

* * *

><p>''Very good girl. Boy you do the next. I hope for you, you do it good'', the director orders. Romeo looks shocked.<p>

''W-wait! N-no, I ca-'', he tries to say.

''Ps! No excuses!'', the director says. Romeo looks at his paper and starting singing.

''T-t-tonto el que no entienda...'', he sings nervous. Someone grabs his hand. He turns his face. It is Wendy. She looks at him from the corner of her eyes and smiles at him kind. Romeo looks at his paper again and blushes.

''Cuenta una leyenda...  
>Que una hembra gitana<br>conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer.  
>Llorando pedía, al llegar el día,<br>desposar un calé.

"Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena."  
>desde el cielo habló la luna llena<br>"Pero a cambio quiero  
>el hijo primero<br>que le engendres a él.  
>Que quien su hijo inmola<br>para no estar sola  
>poco le iba a querer."<p>

Luna quieres ser madre  
>y no encuentras querer<br>que te haga mujer.  
>Dime luna de plata,<br>¿Qué pretendes hacer  
>con un niño de piel?<p>

-Hijo de la luna-

De padre canela nació un niño  
>blanco como el lomo de un armiño<br>con los ojos grises  
>en vez de aceituna<br>niño albino de luna  
>"Maldita su estampa<br>este hijo es de un payo  
>y yo no me lo callo."<p>

Luna quieres ser madre  
>y no encuentras querer<br>que te haga mujer.  
>Dime luna de plata,<br>¿Qué pretendes hacer  
>con un niño de piel?<p>

-Hijo de la luna-

Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
>se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano.<br>"¿De quién es el hijo?  
>me has engañao fijo."<br>y de muerte la hirió  
>luego se hizo al monte<br>con el niño en brazos  
>y allí le abandono<p>

Luna quieres ser madre  
>y no encuentras querer<br>que te haga mujer.  
>Dime luna de plata,<br>¿Qué pretendes hacer  
>con un niño de piel?<p>

-Hijo de la luna-

y en las noches que haya luna llena  
>será porque el niño esté de buenas<br>y si el niño llora  
>menguará la luna<br>para hacerle una cuna  
>y si el niño llora<br>menguará la luna  
>para hacerle una cuna.<p>

And so he stops singing perfectly.

* * *

><p>Maybe it would be better if it weren't be so late now! But before I had to learn! Forgive me!<p>

Oh yeah songs are: Liitle Drummer Boy (I was hearing to Pentatonix version), Santa Baby and Hijo de la lune. And if someone ask, nope I can not speak or write spanish or what every kind of language this is ;D


	8. Day 8

Oh my. Actually I have to learn for school, but I'm writing the story instead... You see how much I want to not dissapoint you? Only 16 days and I'm done!

RainbowFire03- Yeah I had been :D Maybe I but it in a later chapter.

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_Erza Scarlett, the wanna-be-actor,_

_shows the theatre factor,_

_she wasn't born for the act,_

_when she fired, you don't want to know how she react._

* * *

><p>''Come, Wendy and Romeo! La la la la~'', Erza Scarlett orders to them. She practise her voice, while carring a big wagon behind her.<p>

''W-was it a good idea to let her come along?'', Romeo whispers to Wendy, hoping that the S-class mage doesn't hear him. Wendy looks worried at him.

''Well, it's not like we could do anything against it.'', the little dragon slayer whispers back. Today they got a job at the theatre. Romeo and Wendy met in the guild and talk about the job, when Titania went from her mission back. And as she heard the word 'theatre', nobody could stop her from doing the job too. Well, she didn't even ask them, if she could come along. Wendy sighs.

''The last time I did a job with her, was the same. We didn't do it good though...'', she talks to him. The rainbow fire wizard imagines the worst.

* * *

><p>As they arrive, they go straight away in the theatre. Fortunaly the door is big enough for Erza's wagon.<p>

''Hello mister, I'm here again for a part!'', Titania says to him proud. He turn his body to them and mumbles:''Oh no, not her again.'' But even if he say something to her, she wouldn't be able to him.

''Okey, here your text and costumes. Learn it, wear it. You got an hour and half to get ready.'', he only says to them and they do what he orderd.

* * *

><p>''Oh, I'm lost! But I have to go back to Santa Claus and help him to make christmas presents for the kids! What I do now? If only someone could help me.'', Wendy the cute little elf says with many action. Then a 'clap-clap' is heard. The elf turns her face to the direction where it come from. A reindeer with a glowing red nose walk to her.<p>

''I-I'm rudolf the red nose reindeer. I-I can help you to get out of here, little elf...'', Romeo the reindeer says. He feels embarrassing. The elf's eyes shining.

''Really? You're so kind and would do that for me?'', Wendy asks. The reindeer nod.

''Yes of course!'', he answers her. She climbs on his back. While leaning forward, she whispers: ''Well, now you're a reindeer and not a snowman anymore'' and giggles a bit. Romeo has a akward smile on his face. _'Is it Karma or what?'_ He gives her a piggy ride while blushing hard. He carries her until they come to 'Santa Claus'.

''M-m-my l-l-little e-elf! W-where you have b-been? I, S-santa Claus, s-searched for you e-everywhere!'', Erza the Santa Claus tries to speak. Wendy get off from the reindeer.

''I've been lost, my Santa Claus. But Rudolf here. He helps me and brought me back to you.'', she explains him/her.

''O-oh great! R-rudolf, you h-have a g-good h-h-heart. A-and your nose is shining. Y-y-y-you w-would be a g-great help for me!'', Erza 'acts'. The play goes on. Wendy's doing it real good. Romeo is nervous but get better after the time and Erza..Do have I to say something about her?

* * *

><p>''Good, good! The people like it! Well, exept on thing. Scarlett you're fired! You're not allowed to do a job here again!'', the theatre factor says to her. Her expression is like that moment when her cake is falling on the ground. And, oh no...<p>

* * *

><p>''W-w-why? Tell me why, Wendy?'', Titania sobs and hugs her legs. They are on their way home and Erza was crying and sobbing all the time. Wendy tries to calm her down, but doesn't do it well.<p>

''I don't know Erza-san...'', she pats her back.

''A-am I-I bad in acting?'', Erza asks.

''Noo, of course not! You're really good!'', Wendy replies._ 'How could I lie to her face? Well, it's my only chance to survive...'_

* * *

><p>I'm really ,it doesn't matter, I'm done with day 8! Don't forget to review!<p> 


	9. Day 9

RainbowFire03- Maybe not any guest anymore untill 24 dec. Erza only was too perfect for the chapter :D

artificialartofficial-Don't be sorry. I am happy that you review so many times *-*

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_'My guardian angel.', he says,_

_and stand in front of her cy pres._

_He does something unexpected,_

_that she respected._

* * *

><p>The two little wizards work at the theatre again (without Erza of course). And now they peform an unpuplished story.<p>

(All on the stage)

It's a house to see. To be exactly the living room and a man is sitting at the dining table and he looks depresed with his hands on his face. A boy comes into the room (guess! Yeah it's Romeo!). The boy goes to the man and shakes the man's shoulder.

''Dad, you're all right?'', he asks worried. The man turn his face to him.

''Huh? Do I look like that?'', he answers him and drinks from a alcohol bottle from the table. The boy tries to take the bottle from him away.

''It's not good, to drink too much alcohol!'', he says to him. His dad slaps him and the boy fells on the ground. He touch his cheek, which was burning. (Romeo got special make-up!)

''Don't tell me what to do or not! Just like your mother! I loved her and she throw my love away! Now she's gone forever with this other man! And now you think you should be like her! Go away! I don't want you here anymore! You're half her and I can't stand it! Leave the house! FOREVER!'', the man screams at him and throw his bottle in his direction. Fortunaly it didn't hit him.

''B-but dad-'', the boy starts to say but his dad grabs him and drags him out of the house. (The background can rotate) Outside it's cold. It is winter.

''I just come later. Maybe he calm down then.'', the boy thinks loud. He walks and walks.

''THREE HOURS LATER'', a voice says. The boy is before his house but there isn't a light on. He looks inside but there is noone. He tried to open the door but it doesn't work. But on the ground he sees a note, which was burried in snow.

''Son, look for yourself. I'm not your father anymore. I'll never come back again. Now our lifes are seperated. -not anymore your Dad'', he reads the note. He looks shocked and runs from the house away. And he runs and runs untill he is in nowhere. He looks around but couldn't imagine where he is. Suddenly a snow storm comes. The boy covers his face with his arms and goes on.

''Why? Why me? Do god really hate me?'', he yells against the storm. A light is before him and the storm is away. Before him is a girl in a white dress with wings. (That's Wendy).

''W-who are you?'', the boy asks. The angel takes a step to him.

''I'm Arar, Zeno, (don't ask why this 'name') your guardian angel. God send me to you. He doesn't hate you.'', she touch his wound and glow comes around them and the wound dissapeard.

''Yes he do! My mother betrayed my father and he abadoned me in this cold world!'', Zeno cries. Arar swipes his tears with her hand away.

''You must know, God can only do three things. Create lifes, watch over them and making a strong wind. Humans are themselfs. You can make your own dessicions and so on. Come, near here is a little cottage.'', she explains him and walks in a direction. Zeno follows her untill they reach a small cottage. Arar opens the door and goes in, Zeno behind her. They sit on straw.

''You must be hungry but sorry I can't do anything more. I only can tell you where you have to go but that's everthing. Though this isn't a very warm place.'', Arar says. Zeno shakes his head.

''No, it's more than enough.'', he says to her. They sit on the straw and a silence is there. Arar starts to freeze. Suddenly Zeno put his coat on Arar.

'What are you doing? You must be very cold!'', she asks him.

''I can stand the cold but you must freeze.'', he looks in her eyes.

''You know I'm dead.'', she says to him sad.

''You're dead doesn't mean you aren't alive.'', Zeno smiles at her. Arar blushes. She get near to Zeno and put the coat half to him. So they are together under it.

''You probably won't take it all, so...'' Zeno nod.

''Is your human name also Arar?'', he asks her. She shrugges.

''I don't know I have no memory from my life before anymore.'', she looks sad. After that they talk to each other a very long time (Too lazy to write it down :D)

''You know what? I guess I have met you before, my guardian angel...'' and his face comes near to hers. She stops him.  
>''I-I am so sorry but I can't love anymore and I can't betray god.'', she explains him. He looks deep in her eyes.<p>

''But I can.'', his lips come nearer to hers. Arar put her hands on his cheeks and pushes him to her and they kiss. And then the curtain covers the stage.

* * *

><p>''Puh! That was close!'', Wendy sighs. Romeo nod.<p>

''Yeah, there were only a few inches between us. Your hands are pretty small to hide only our lips behind it!'', he complains (They haven't kissed. MUHAHAHAH!)

''Sooo good kids. Wonderful!'', the theatre director cries.

* * *

><p>Muahahhaa! They haven't kissed! Don't forget to review!<p> 


	10. Day 10

From 1 To 24

_''They're models!'', everybody think._

_The cameras blink._

_The two smiling on the stage,_

_but mantally they rage._

* * *

><p>Wendy and Romeo walk into the town.<p>

''There it is!'', Wendy says and drag Romeo into the Magnolia Fashion Store. As they go in, they can see a stage and around the stage many chairs. Everything is decorate in blue, black and white. The both of them are stunned. A woman runs to them.

''You two. In backstage. NOW!'', she orders to them and they are so complex that they do what she said. They are at the backstage where they find many people running up and down. One with coats and jackets the other with packets.

''What's up he-'', Romeo wants to ask but two other boys link in each of his arm and drag him to nowhere. The dragon slayer tries to catch him but they were too fast.

''Romeo...'', she stand there and watches them run.

''You!'', she hears and turn arround. A woman stand before her.

''Geez, why do you stand here? You have to come to the make up section! 'Cause you're a model doesn't mean everybody carry you on their hands.'', she complains and grab Wendy's arm.

''W-wait, but-'', she starts to say but the woman cut her off with 'Ps!'. Everything is in such a rush that Wendy doesn't really get it what happen. She was made up by five persons and then they drag her to a changing room and took out her clothes and put other clothes on her. The last thing she remembers is when she stand on the stage with Romeo. Romeo got a ripped jeans, a white-red striped longsleeve shirt over it a open waistcoat on. Around his neck is a light scarf and he got brown sneakers on.

''R-romeo?'', Wendy asks while blushing. She thinks that really fits him, though this wasn't his style. Wendy got a grey sweater on with a print on it, red knee high skirt and black tights. On her head is a beanie and she has black boots on. Romeo blushes too. Well, Wendy looks in everyting cute.

''Watcha doin'?! The guest all here already. They only wait for you guys! Grab each others hand and walk on the stage!'', the woman in the background orders and looks to them with a death glare. As scary as Mirajane. The two of them walk to the front stage while holding hands. They try to look good because they're take photos by photographer. The hole day they are busy. Styling, put diferent clothes on and walk on the stage.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day they're exhausted.<p>

''Good you two. You're really professionell models!'', the woman commend to them.

''THE WHOLE TIME WE WANTED TO SAY, WE AREN'T MODELS! WE'RE WIZARDS AND ACTUALLY ASSISTANTS'', Romeo yells at her, after get some air. He is very pissed. Even Wendy looks shocked at him.

''O-oh I'm so sorry! I ordered you around and at the beginning I complained about you! I'm so so so so sorry!'', the woman apologize. Romeo couldn't be too mad at her. Probably she was too stressed.

''But I promise, tomorrow will be easier for you two!'', she says what almost hear like begging.

* * *

><p>I know way too short. But I warned you already that the chapters could be short. Don't forget to review!<p> 


	11. Day 11

Oh Mavis! School sucks! I totally forget the ff and it's 11:33 PM! Soo I'm soo busy that today it will only a super short ff! So sorry! I'm terrible. Or the school. But this weekend I have nothing to do , exept learning, so I can do a longer chapter again! Everybody say YAAY!

Artificialartofficial- I know what you mean... I know it...

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_Today's the fashion show Santa Claus,_

_the colors are like they was,_

_White and red,_

_Who ever that said._

* * *

><p>It's the same place like yesterday. The only diffrent was that the room is in red and white.<p>

''Soo guys. I'm really sorry for yesterday. But today you can do you actual job. Okey, so can someone of you make up others?'', the woman asks the two mages. They shake their heads.

''To stitch for models to fit in their dress?'' Again they shake their heads.

''Then why are you here?!'', she almost yells at them.

''Hopeless, you boy help the others to wear their clothes (Romeo blushes) and girl you get dress. No time for complains.'', she snaps and goes away. The both do what she orders. It's like yesterday. De ja vu!

Romeo stands in backstage and many womens in short dresses in santa claus look come to him and asks if he can close their dresses behind. He nod and is totally red. And when Wendy come, for both of them it is an akward moment. She also wears a short dress. But it isn't sexy like the other womans, it is cute. Perfectly like Wendy. And Romeo has to close her dress, because everyone is busy. When he touch her skin because of accidant, he blushes hardly and apologize a little bit too much. Wendy got a shiver as Romeo touch her back and got a shade of blush on her face. Of course she tooks the bunch of apologizes from him. Everybody witness them as Romeo apologize and chat with each other.

''Oh young love!'', ''So cute'', ''How someone should be'', ''So shy'' and many other things.

But Wendy and Romeo overhear it. They are to busy to realize that something happens to them. A warm feeling that makes their heart skip.

* * *

><p>It's so bad. Sorry. No really, sorry. It's school I swear! Actually I should learn but I'm writing this for you guys! Don't be mad at me! But you can review :D<p> 


	12. Day 12

It's weekend finally! And a longer chapter!

RainbowFire03- No. He stand at the entrance from the stage where the models go out on the stage.

Guest- Eh yeah? Why don't the teachers get I'm too awesome for school? :D Just kidding. I have not too many homework, I only have to learn a lot in this time 'cause this week were soo many written tests and I can better concentrate in the evening, though if I'm not tired :D

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_The older generation,_

_haven't got now the 'action'._

_But one is for sure,_

_they had their 'life tour'._

* * *

><p>''Old people hate me!'', Romeo growls. Wendy rolls her eyes.<p>

''I bet, they will like you. And is it really surprising that the old persons don't like you? I mean you often burned their houses and so.'', she says. Romeo mumbles a 'Mhm, you're right...'. Today they help the old people house. This time, they called before and the manager said she will wait before the building. As they arrive the manager already waits for them. She smiles and welcome them. Then she gave them a plan, which got a time planer which time the elders eating and many activities, like bingo at 2:30 PM. The manager also shows them where's the cafeteria and other sections are.

''So, I showed you all places you have to know. There is a couple you spend the day. Now you can do your job. You're finished at 6 PM.'', the manager says and let the two alone. The two mages go to an old couple, which is staring out the window. If you see out the window, you can see the town from above with a forest around it. The couple is too fixed from the skyline, that they don't notice the mages, who are standing in beside them. Wendy looks at Romeo.

''Should we tell them, that we're here?'', she asks him. He shrug and brings a 'Ehem' out. The elders turn their heads to them. The woman smiles at them.

''Can we help you?'', she asks friendly. The old lady has short, black-white hair and got a bit weight on her.

''Well, we're your care worker today.'', Wendy answers politely. The grandpa stand up with the help of a cane. He almost hasn't got any hair anymore, but the few hairs on his head are grey.

''Ugh, yeah they told us yesterday. Well how about I go with the boy and you stay with this girl Akemi?'', he looks at her with a kind look. Akemi, the grandma, replies the smile back and her face shines bright.

''Okey. Kouta'', she only says and the men go to a table, where a shogi game (jap. chess) is on it. Akemi watches them walking to the table with a smile on her face. Then she turns her face to Wendy.

''How about playing card games?'', the grandma asks Wendy and she nod.

* * *

><p>After playing something, they eat lunch at 1 PM and then they play bingo. Noone of them win.<p>

''What should we do now?'', Wendy asks the old lady.

''I don't know. Kouta! Come let's do something together.'', Akemi yell across the hall. Kouta walks to them, while Romeo helps him to walk.

''Hmm, what about Guitar Hero? Sure, we hadn't played it for a long time!'', Kouta suggests. Romeo and Wendy look at each other surprised that the elders know what Guitar Hero is, even played it already. Akemi laughs.

''Sure , why not.''

They go to the technical room and there are two plasma TV with game consoles and matching controlers, guitar and drums. The elders going to the drums and sit. The mages take the guitars.

''We gonna beat you!'', Akemi says to her husband with confident. The grandpa laughs.

''Suuure, if that could really happened! Let's do it!'', Kouta replies with a smirk.

The two groups play the same hard core song. Wendy and Romeo have real problem with the game, because it was too hard. But the elders are pretty good at it and the music goes faster. The elders drums on the drums so fast, it could be as fast as Jet with his magic! When the song is done, the two young mages sweat and are exhausted.

''Wohooo! We wooon!'', Kouta screams and put his hands in the air.

''High Five kid!'', and Romeo gives him one.

''Woaah! Noo you certainly cheated!'', Akemi yells at him.

''Noo, you're too bad!'', Kouta teases her. They argue on their way back. Wendy and Romeo behind them.

''It must be beautiful. I envy them..'', Wendy mumbles, but loud enough for Romeo to hear.

''What? The argue because of a game?'', Romeo asks her. She looks at him.

''No. They're together for such a long time and you can see how much they love each other. And they have fun. Imagine, you and the one you love the most, together forever until you die and much furter. And you had your own 'adventure'.'', she says with dreamy eyes and looks at the couple.

''You're right, it would be beautiful...'', he looks at her and mumbles ''especially with you...''

''You said something?'', Wendy asks. Romeo blushes.

''N-no..'', and looks away.

The rest of the day, all of them spend the time together. The mages tells them how it be to be a mage and their adventures. The elders tells them how they met and their 'adventures through the life'.

* * *

><p>At 6 PM they say good bye. But as they arrive the door...<p>

''Oh a mistletoe above you.'', Akemi say. The two mages look up. There is really a mistletoe. Romeo smirks at Wendy. He lift her chin with his hand and kiss her on the cheek. Wendy blushes and Romeo smile at her. He put a arm around her and they walk their way home. But it suddenly it starts to snow. A snow storm! Romeo tries to cover Wendy's face and yells ''It's too far until Fairy Hills! You better come to my house!'' Wendy nod. Even if she don't want to go to Romeo, she haven't got a choice because the snow storm is too strong. As they arrive Romeo's house, Romeo get some blankets and hot chocolate.

''Where's your dad?'', Wendy asks as she accept the hot chocolate.

''Apperantly in the guild still drinking. And the snow storm is strong. I don't think he comes home today. You should tell Charles you're here.'', he says.

''Don't need. She's not home. She's at the Exceed's place.'', she replies.

''Okey, I make your bed. Drink your hot chocolate.'', Romeo says to her. He's nervous and not. A girl at his home. _Wendy_ at his home.

* * *

><p>Soo day 12. I update it late again! But it is longer. Hope you like. Don't to forget to review!<p> 


	13. Day 13

Soo the chapter will be a song chapter. Again. I guess it won't be so good but I have a great idea for the next chapter tomorrow. Oh and in the last chapter I forgot or hadn't enough time to write this but Wendy asked Akemi how they fell in love with each other and Akemi said with dreamy eyes ''It was in high school. We were friends and as we went for a walk at the sakura trees, Kouta said ''Your name really fit you. You're beautiful and always bright.'' With these words he made me fall in love with him'' Actually the last chapter should be longer. PS. Akemi means bright and beautiful. Well, if the internet doesn't lie to me. Oh and Wendy just slept over at Romeo's place and nothing happend. They're too young.

RainbowFire03- In the manga Romeo should do it :D

arificialartofficial- Mine too ;)

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_On the christmas fair stage,_

_whatever your age,_

_Or who you are, _

_You'll feel like a rising star._

* * *

><p>'Ugh! I'll meet Hayato again. He doesn't like me at all!', Romeo thinks while going to the fair with Wendy. There's a stage in the middle of the fair. There are a guitar, keyboard, drums and a bass. In front of the stage is Hayato. As usuall he holding a clipboard and write something on it.<p>

''Hayato-san!'', Wendy yells and waves her hand. Hayato rises his head to her and smiles.

''Wendy-chan, hello. Oh and Frank..'', he says as he noticed Romeo. The rainbow fire mage looks pissed at him.

''It's Romeo...'', he says while biting his teeth. But Hayato doesn't pay attention to him.

''We're for the job here. Again.'', Wendy explains Hayato. He looks at his clipboard.

''Oh yeah. We haven't got at least a singer for the band. Well, since it's the only job, you're probably here for this. We haven't pick songs yet. But you can pick a song you like but it has to be something 'christmasly'. Don't worry the band knows every kind of christmas songs. Good luck!'', Hayato says to them and pays attention to his clipboard.

''What about you go first Wendy? I haven't decided yet...'', Romeo says to her while looking not in her direction. Wendy knows what he thinks.

''You're still embarrassed of it, aren't you? Well, since you're so shy I sing the first song. But you do the next.'', Wendy smiles at him and he blushes because she is right. The girl get up the stage, where now people are and whisper something in their ear. They nod and she goes to the microphone. The band plays.

_''I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There is just one thing I need<em>  
><em>I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>I just want you for my own<em>  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There is just one thing I need<em>  
><em>And I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
><em>There upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas day<em>

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
><em>I won't even wish for snow<em>  
><em>And I, I just wanna keep on waiting<em>  
><em>Underneath the mistletoe<em>

_I won't make a list and send it_  
><em>To the North Pole for St. Nick<em>  
><em>I won't even stay awake<em>  
><em>To hear those magic reindeer click<em>

_Cause I just want you here tonight_  
><em>Holding onto me so tight<em>  
><em>What more can I do<em>  
><em>Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you<em>

_All the lights are shining_  
><em>So brightly everywhere<em>  
><em>And the sound of childrens'<em>  
><em>Laughter fills the air<em>

_And everyone is singing_  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>  
><em>Santa won't you bring me<em>  
><em>The one I really need<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly<em>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>  
><em>I just wanna see my baby<em>  
><em>Standing right outside my door<em>

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you''<em>

She ends the song and looking at Romeo. He blushes and wonder _'What if she had pick the song for me?'_ Then he shakes his head._ 'No, that could never be'_. As Wendy gets off the stage, she touch his shoulder.

''Your turn.'', she smiles at him and he goes to the stage. He's so nervous. And Hayato is before the stage and got a camera in his hands with a evil smirk on his face. _'He really hates me, doesn't he?'_, Romeo thinks. He tells the band the song and hold the microphone in his hands. The band plays the music but he's so nervous. He only looks at he's feets but then he rises his head and sees Wendy, who gives him a kind smile. Romeo gets some courage and beginns to sing.

_''When the snowman brings the snow,  
>Well he just might like to know.<br>He's put a great big smile on somebody's face.  
>If you jump into your bed,<br>Quickly cover up your head,  
>Don't you lock the doors you know that sweet Santa Claus is on the way.'<em>', he smiles and has fun.

_''Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday._  
><em>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play.<em>  
><em>Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday.<em>  
><em>Let the bells ring out for Christmas.<em>

_When we're skating in the park,_  
><em>If the storm cloud paints it dark,<em>  
><em>Then your rosy cheeks gonna light my merry way.<em>  
><em>Now the frosticles appear<em>  
><em>And they've frozen up my beard,<em>  
><em>So we'll lie by the fire till the sleep simply melts them all away.<em>

_Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday._  
><em>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play.<em>  
><em>Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday.<em>  
><em>So, let the bells ring out for Christmas.<em>

_When the snowman brings the snow,_  
><em>Well he just might like to know,<em>  
><em>He's put a great big smile on somebody's face.<em>  
><em>So if Santa brings that sleigh<em>  
><em>All along the milky way,<em>  
><em>I'll sign my name on the rooftop in the snow then he may decide to stay.<em>

_Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday._  
><em>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play.<em>  
><em>Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday.<em>  
><em>So, let the bells ring out for Christmas.<em>  
><em>OK you lot Take It<em>

_Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday._  
><em>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play.<em>  
><em>Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday.<em>  
><em>Let the bells ring out for Christmas.<em>

_Why don't you give your love for Christmas ''_

he finished it. Hayato looks depessed at his camera. He thought it would be horrible and he could tease Romeo for a long time, but it was pretty good. Romeo smiles. He really felt like a star.

* * *

><p>Day 13. I got a good idea for the next chapter! Don't forget to review.<p> 


	14. Day 14

Uuuups totally forgotten. The songs in last chapter are 'All I want for christmas is you' and 'I wish it could be christmas everyday' original by Wizzard but I was hearing to the Natives. Never heard of this song? Don't worry neither did I. Ps. I knew I forgot something :D.

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_Christmas presents they wanted to pay,_

_but today's sunday._

_A great idea, Wendy got,_

_they make them a lot._

* * *

><p>Romeo opens his eyes. What he sees makes him shocked. And blush. Wendy lays right beside him on his bed. Wait! What? What happened yesterday?<p>

~Flashback~

_Wendy applaused him, when he finished his first song. They alternated between the songs the whole day. Hayato congratulated them (Okey more Wendy than 'Frank'). As they walk home, Wendy looked at her feet and was nervous._

_''R-romeo?'', she stuttered. He looked at her, while she was still looking at her feet._

_''C-can I sleep at your place again?'', she looked at him from the corner of her eyes._

_''S-sure, but why? N-n-not that I don't like you to sleep at my place, n-no I haven't weird things in mind, I mean-'', he stuttered fast and without thinking._

_''Charles not at home and everybody is out too.'', Wendy cut him out._

_''Why is everyone not at home?'', Romeo asked._

_''They do, what we do. Missions. It's okey if you say no. I really can sleep alone at my place, I am not that helpless, you know. But I really feel lonely...'', she replies. Then she felt something heavy on her shoulders. It was Romeo's arm, which he just put on her. The dragon slayer looked at him surprised. He put a grin on his face and said 'Of course you can'._

~Flashback end~

He remembers. Actually he made her futon beside his bed and said to her sleep in his bed, but she refused.

Romeo looks at her. She looks so peaceful but then she screws her face. She grabs Romeo's shirt (he actually sleep only in boxershorts, but for Wendy he put a shirt on) and pulls him to her. Romeo almost let a squeak out. Wendy calms down and snuggles on his chest. The young rainbow blushes hard and doesn't know what to do. It's his first time in such a situation. Why did she get in his bed? He looks at Wendy. _'Probably she had a nightmare._', he smiles at himself, how cute she is. He wraps his arm around her and with one hand on her head and pulls her more to his chest. He closes his eyes. _'It feels so nice. I really wanna feel this one time in my life again. With her. It'll probably not happen. Just take this possibility now.'_, he thinks.

But then his stomach rumbles. He's really hungry. Romeo tries to ignore it but rumbles even more. He sighs. The young mage let go of the bluenette and pets her head. He tries to get over her, without to wake her up. But suddenly...

''Son, want something to eat?'', Macao opens the door and scares Romeo. The young mage almost falls on Wendy but fortunaly stops him with his hands. Now Wendy is beneath him and between his arms. Macao looks shocked at his son and the bluenette, who's still sleeping.

''Oh Mavis, how could you son? She's too young for that!'', Macao screams. Romeo blushes and really wants to disapear. He quickly get off the bed, of course not to wake Wendy up.

''I-i-it's not like it seems!'', he yells back. But then he trips over the futon, where Wendy suposed to sleep, and flies too far forward. A loud noise is to hear, as he falls on the ground. Wendy opens her eyes. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

''W-what happened?'', she asks sleepy. Macao opens his mouth but Romeo timely get over to him and covers his mouth. Romeo turns his face to Wendy and smiles at her.

''I just fell over the futon as I tried to get out of the room to make breakfast. What do you like for breakfast?'', he asks her with a kind smile. She smiles back.

''Whatever you make.'', she replies and Romeo blushes. He looks away and say a 'okey', while dragging his father out of the room. He let go of his dad and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. Romeo washes his hands and he puts a pan on the stove. He turns the heat on and get some eggs and bacons. His dad comes to him and place his elbow on his son's shoulder.

''So, be honest, what happend yesterday?'', he asks and raises his eyebrows. Romeo sighs.

''Nothing really. And what do you mean by _she's too young_? Why not _you're too young_, you know I'm only one year older than she.'', Romeo asks.

''Well, when I was in your age, I-'', Macao begins to tell.

''Iiiiiiiiii, don't want to know it...'', Romeo cut him out and blushes. Now he pays attention to the eggs and bacons.

''It smells really good, Romeo.'', a cheerful voice says. The two males looks to the direction, where the voice comes from. It's Wendy with a shirt from Romeo, which is too big for her. Macao looks a bit angry at his son.

''Really nothing?'', he asks again. Romeo blushes.

''I wanted to give her pants but they all don't fit her..'', he tells Macao. He places the eggs and bacon on three plates and puts some toast. He places it on the table and gets some orange juice in cups.

''Thank you Romeo, it looks yummy.'', Wendy says and Romeo says ''No problem.'' They eat their breakfast.

''Soo, what you two want to do today?'', Macao asks them curious.

''Actually we wanted to buy christmas presents but today's sunday.'', Romeo answers him. Romeo looks to Wendy.

''What do you want to do today?''. Wendy puts a finger on her lips and thinks.

''I guess, I really want to bake cookies and cakes.'', she replies.

''Good idea, we can do many of them and share with the others in the guild.'', Romeo smiles.

* * *

><p>As they are done with their breakfast, Macao does the washing-up.<p>

''I go to the guild. Have fun with baking cookies.'' and gives Romeo a death glare. He glare back with I-don't-know-what-your-problem-is-but-I-don't-harm-her. _'It feels like he's not my dad, but Wendy's..'_, he thinks.

''Okey we got now all the ingredients. Let's make the cookies.'', Wendy says. They stir, knead, cut and bake several kinds of cookies. Ginger bread man cookies, chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cup cookies, cinnemon stars, german vanilla kipferl (I love these and cinnamon stars *~*) and a lots more. They also had sometimes flour-war and pelt each other with flour. In the end they Bavarian Cream Cake with fruits in it (never had eat it before, but it looks delicous). With an amount of foods they go to the guild (After they put other clothes on without flour).

''Hey everybody!'', they yell as they come into the guild.

''Cookies!'', Natsu runs to them and put a few cookies in his mouth.

''Natsuu!'', Lucy yells from behind. Some of the members are returned from their mission to take a break. They all eat and drink and have fun.

What will christmas be, when all are here?

* * *

><p>Yaay! I write it as early as possible and now it's done! I am so hungry and want to eat vanillekipferl and cinnamon stars *~* but I have none of them here... I plan to make the last chapter extra long, so now you can expect much! (Hope I won't disappoint you..) 10 days to christmas. Don't forget to review!<p> 


	15. Day 15

Last test! I thought that today morning but my teacher still write tests T_T So this chapter isn't that long. Sorry! Blame my teacher for it!

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_In a cafe as butler and maid,_

_they have to masquerade._

_Wendy got an enemy,_

_Is there a hint of jealousy?_

* * *

><p>''It's pretty...'', Wendy says in front of the mirror. She's in a Cafe. A maid and butler cafe. Wendy was ordered by the owner of the cafe to wear the maid costume. Now she stands in front of the mirror and stares at it.<p>

''You ready?'', she hears someone say in a other room.

''Yes!'', she replies and goes out the room.

''Aaaawww! You look soo cuute!'', a employee screams and hugs Wendy, that she barely can breath.

''Do I wear it right?'', they hear behind them. They turn around and see Romeo, who's adjusting his tie. Wendy blushes at his look. He wears black pants, black shoes, a white shirt and over it a black waistcoat with a striped tie. And the very special about him is his half-spikey hair, which are now gelled to the back. Wendy stares at him until the employee admires Romeo.

''Oh my, it's wonderful on you!~ Though you two are so young, you really look good in these~ The costumers will love you two. Oh, new costumers!'', she says as the bell on the door rings and she walk to the new costumers. Romeo looks at Wendy, than he looks away and mumbles something.

''Pardon?'', Wendy asks and the young boy turn slowly his face to her with a shy look (and blush but Wendy doesn't notice it).

''Y-you really look good in it...'', he says to her. Wendy blushes harder because of his greeting.

''Y-you also don't look bad yourself.'', she replies and then there is a akward silence.

''Oi, you two I need your help here!'', the employee says and the two of them walk to her.

''So, I already show you what you have to do before. Don't worry it's now the opening, so we haven't got many costumers until afternoon but then the others are here and help you two. So don't be nervous. You can do it. There is your firt costumer girl. Go for it!'', the employee says to them happy and gives Wendy a tablet. Wendy walk to the costumer. 'You can do it! It's for the christams presents! You don't want Romeo laugh at you, if you fail, do you?', she says to herself and gets some courage. As she's at the table she put a kind smile on her face.

''What would you like to order, master?'', Wendy asks. The costumers face brights as he sees Wendy. He orders his meal. Wendy write it on the tablet down, bowes before him and goes away.

''He was totally flashed of you!'', the employee says with excitement. After it the three of them do their job, Romeo is also good at it. But after some time many costumers go to the cafe. Someone said, that two new worker are in the cafe now and so extremly pretty and handsome. All three of them are so busy, but they mustn't show that they are stressed and have to be friendly. That's not so easy if you're totally busy/stressed. Romeo is very popular by the girls, exspecialy the ones at his age. So does Wendy, only diffrent, by the guys.

* * *

><p>''So, you hottie, what about we meet sometime but not in this cafe and as a date?'', a young girl flirts with Romeo. He isn't really interested but smiles at her. Wendy hears it as she gets a order from a costumer. Right after it she write the order down, she goes to Romeo.<p>

''Hey Romeo!'', she says and Romeo turns to her. She places a hand on his cheek and pulls him to her. She close her eyes and stops his face when it is only a few inches away from her. Romeo looks shocked, like the girl who was flirting with him. She thinks they kissed because she is on the side where Wendy's hand covers their lips. Tricky Wendy! What a great illusion! Wendy pulls Romeo away after staying awhile in the 'kissing' possition.

''The payback from the mistletoe.'', she says and walks away. Romeo stand there blushing and then smiling._ 'Almost...'_, he thinks. The rest of the day, the girl doesn't flirt to Romeo anymore.

_'Oh Mavis, oh Mavis! What was that? I don't know, why did I do that! Oh Mavis I'm jealous!'_, Wendy freaks out in her mind, still trying to do her job well.

* * *

><p>The whole day the cafe was completly full house! Even after the other employees came it was still too much to do.<p>

''Great job guys. Hey what about to work here full time? Or at least once in a week?'', the owner asks the two mages but they reject this. It was too much for them.

* * *

><p>Daayy 15 doonee! Enjoyed it? Hope so. Dont forget to review ;)<p> 


	16. Day 16

Why does school hate me? Idk...

RainbowFire03- Thanks for the compliment :3

Bradbaby (Guest)- I'm in the first year of high school as freshman. I guess :D 9. grade. My teacher says that we have to learn as much as in graduation grade or even more. Someone understand the school?

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_The chocolate, so sweet._

_They would love to eat._

_But they have to make them,_

_from a.m to p.m._

* * *

><p>''Thank you for comming! Lately so many worker are ill. I need you in the kitchen. Come I show you.'', an old man says to the two mages. He wears a cooking hat and a white coat. The grandpa show them the utensils they need and a book where the recipes stand in.<p>

''You see? It's really easy. I show you one time and then you try.'', he tells them and they nod. He gets a big mixing bowl. The old man give cocoa powder, cocoa butter and some other ingredients. Then he put the bowl into an other bowl, which is bigger and filled with hot water. He stirs it gently as it begins to melt. After 15 minutes he get the bowl out and filled the melted chocolate in a chocolate form.

''Thats it! The round chocolates I make myself, because it's our special house made ones. I can't give you the recipe of it. I am in the other room if you need something.'', he says and let them alone.

''Well, let get started, I guess.'', Wendy says to Romeo. They read the recipe very carefully and do what the book says them. As they stir the first 'dough' Wendy suggets that Romeo could do another, so they would be faster. Romeo nod and read the recipe.

''I'm happy, we can work here. Maybe we get some of these homemade chocolates. I heard they're sooooo delicous but also very expensive.'', Wendy tells Romeo.

''Mhm. That's right. A friend of mine gave me one. That was the yummyest chocolate I ever ate!'', Romeo replies.

The dragon slayer stirs and stirs. When it's comeplete melted, she tips a finger in it. As she wants to taste it, Romeo put her finger in his mouth. Her eyes wide and she blushes. The fire mage's mouth let go of her finger and he looks at her.

''Sweet.'', he only says but he said it like he would tease her. Then he pays attention to the recipe again. As Romeo shows his back to her, she takes the cooking spoon and drops some chocolate on her finger and put it in her mouth. 'It's really sweet.', she says in her mind and filled the chocolate forms. Romeo tries to do the other 'dough' and he stirs it over the bowl with hot water. Wendy looks suspected to the dough. She takes some chocolate with her teaspoon and tries some of it. Suddenly she screws her face. Romeo wonders why.

''Romeo! I don't know how, but you confound the sugar with the salt!'', she almost yells at him. He tries some of it and knows, she's right. Romeo hears a preaching from Wendy, which feels like hours. After that, Wendy doesn't let Romeo do on his own.

* * *

><p>''It's good!'', the old man says surprised after he took a piece of the chocolate bar.<p>

''I guess, you deserve the money'', he gave them a bag. ''And because you did it so well, some homemade chocolates for you.'' Wendy's eyes wide.

''Thank you, thank you!'', she thanks him and the two mages walk out the chocolate store. Wendy takes a chocolate and eats it. Her eyes sparkle.

''Sooooo, delicous~'', she swoons. She looks at Romeo and notices something.

''Wait Romeo, you got some chocolate on your cheek.'', she says and tries to wipe it away with her hands. But it won't work and, without thinking, she stands on tiptoes and licks it away. Romeo blushes hard and looks shocked.

''Gone.'', Wendy only says like nothing happen.

''Thanks...'', Romeo says while blushing.

* * *

><p>Doooonee. I know not really long. I would like to blame the school for it but to be honest I didn't know what I could write more in this chapter ;D. And Wendy notices what she had done a long long time later. And do you know what happened? They kissed indirectly! Don't forget to review :3<p> 


	17. Day 17

So this chapter will be short and more a flashback. Sorry but what could I write with tourist guide? But the good new is 1.05K views in the USA! Thanking all for reading this story. Of course there isn't only the USA read my ff, thanks to all the world :D I never had so much views ever!

Bradbaby-Cool so we're in the same age, probably. And no. Just no. Because if I would say my name, you all would know where I come from, though I don't live there :D But my real name is the same name as my nickname only in a diffrent language. Oh yeah and it's the internet, you don't give your name to it.

Artificialartofficial- THANKS! What's your fav chapter? :3

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_So today's tourist guide,_

_they're waling outside._

_The history from then and now,_

_they all so wow._

* * *

><p>''Thank you all to come here. Today we show you Magnolia and tell you something about the places.'', Romeo tells the tourists.<p>

''Now come!'', he orders and the tourists follow him. They stop before the christmas fair place.

''So that is Magonlia christmas fair. It's like a other christmas fair only bigger and with little extra specials.'', Wendy tells them and they go on.

''That's our town christmas tree. Can you see the christmas lacrimas? They show the christmas events from each year and the highlights. By the way _we_ decorated it.'', Romeo says proud. The tourist are so stunned from the beautiful tree and take some photos. And so on. The two mages show them the chocolate store (''best chocolate here in town''-Wendy) and the tourists go in and buy some chocolate. As they give it a try, they look like they are in heaven.

The butler and maid cafe. They tell them that there a beautiful and handsome waitress and waiter. And there are rumors that sometimes a extremly beautiful waitress and a handsome waiter work there. If they lucky they could meet them. The tourists want so bad to go in there but the guide must go on.

The biggest fashion store in Magnolia. (''Beautiful outfits and the fashionshows are so stunning''-Wendy) Instantly they run into the store and buy the half store out!

The theatre. (''Sometimes the actors are a bit nervous but every storyplot is wonderful. It's really worth to see one of them one time in life''.- Romeo)

Don't to forget every guild, they show them _all_ of them. The rainbow trees, which are blooming in a certain time. The special 'build ups' for Gildarts Clive, Gildarts Shift. The south gate park. Puplic bath. They also tell them about the harvest festival. There are fireworks and a big, big parade, which is so nice to watch it. It's not like a normal festival. It's a happy festival with magic!

* * *

><p>Sorry again guys, but nothing is in my mind now .. But you can review if you want, even it's complaining about the storychapter.


	18. Day 18

Yamiyugi101- Oh yeah I know what you mean. I'm trying to do it better :)

Bradbaby- Well, I'm just thinking like ''It would be cool, if..'' and so. I really like to dream and imagine, how things could be and so. I guess every writer thinks that.

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_Someone sings 'Let it go',_

_but shames from the head to the toe._

_Wants to disappear,_

_and Hayato, 'cause of laugh, got in his eyes a tear._

* * *

><p>''So, what did Hayato say before?'', Romeo asks Wendy with a bored tone. He and Hayato still don't like each other.<p>

''He said, that we think out something we can do on the show. It should be something special, whatever we want to do.'', the petite mage says. The rainbow fire mage stretches his arms.

''I know what I do! Something with my rainbow fire magic.'', he tells her proud. Wendy sighs.

''Good for you, but I don't know what should I do. My magic is dragon slayer magic. That means it's air!'', she tells him. Romeo pets her back.

''You will find something, don't worry.'', he tries to cheer her up.

''Oi, Wendy! Romeo!'', they hear a voice behind them. The two young mages turn around.

''Natsu-san/Natsu-nii!'', they say in unison. The pink haired mage waves his hand and beside him is Lucy. Don't to forget Happy, who's flying above the two.

''What are you guys doing?'', Romeo asks. Natsu runs his finger through Romeo's hair and smirks.

''We're doing a little mission. On the christmas fair.'', Natsu replies. And an 'Ay!' from Happy.

''What a coincidence! We got a job there too. We were on our way there. How about to go there together?'', Wendy smiles.

''Yes, besides we haven't seen us often this month, have we?'', Lucy says.

''Mhm. You guys were on missions and Wendy and I did some too. The only time we saw each other was on sunday. When Natsu-nii ate all of our cookies.'', Romeo glares a bit angry at his idol. But he only grins at the little boy. They make their way to the fair. On their way to it, they meet Juvia.

''Juvia-san, hello.'', Wendy greets to her but Juvia doesn't mind her and goes to Lucy.

''Love rival!'', she only says, while looking deep in Lucy's eyes. The blond turn her face sidewards and laughs akwardly. Wendy is in Romeo's arms with her face into his chest. The boy pets her back.

''Oi, oi, don't be sad Wendy. You know Juvia. If it something goes on with Gray, she forgets everything around her. You're not air to everyone.'', he calms her down until Natsu grabs his collar and pulls him away from Wendy. Romeo tries to avoid the pink haired guy's eyes, he know what is expecting him if he does. He saw often enough, what the dragon slayers did to the guys, who wanted to ask Wendy out. Cruel...

''I'm not your love rivel, Juvia. And why do you here?'', Lucy asks the water woman.

''Juvia doesn't have to tell her love rival anything! But the others might want to know it. Juvia is here, because she got a job at the christmas fair. Juvia needs the money for the perfect present for Gray-sama~'', she swoons.

''You can go with us, Juvia-san. We are going there too.'', Wendy says to her and Juvia nod. They continue walking until they arrive the fair.

''Oh Wendy, Frank!'', Hayato walks to them. Natsu leans to Romeo.

''Who's Frank?'', he whispers to him. Romeo sighs.

''Me. Probably he doesn't get my name or he doesn't like me at all, that he like to call me a crazy name. Or both.'', Romeo replies.

''Ay! Even Natsu called Lucy a better name. Luigi!'', Happy says.

''Hope you know, what you want to peform on the show guys. But I have to say the one on the stage now is so hilarious, that he even beats you Frank!'', Hayato is almost about to cry and laugh on the same time. The Fairy Tail mages are curious and look behind Hayato to the stage. Their eyes widen and they mouths open.

''-et it go~ let it go~ Can't hold it back anymore~ Let it go~ Let it go~'', a voice sings. If you can call that. A young man wearing a dress and a blond-white wig like in the movie 'Frozen'. He let from his hands ice-snow things (you know, like in the movie) go.

''G-Gray-sama?'', Juvia says before she passes out. Fortunately the others notice it soon enough to catch her. Then they all looking at Gray again, who's performing 'Let it go' from the disney movie frozen. In a dress. And a wig. They don't know if they have to laugh or cry. But then it happen. Gray make with his magic a new dress (like the movie). Don't know how they make a dress with, well, frozen water? As the song ends, he gets down the stage (in his wonderful blue dress) and notices the other mages. He blushes hardly.

''Dude? Why?'', Natsu asks him piteous.

''I-I have to do it, because of my magic and I need the money...'', princess Gray replies.

''Need it _that_ bad?'', Natsu got mercy with him. Gray feels so embarrassing, that he don't replies and doesn't look in their eyes, because of shame.

* * *

><p>After Gray walks away, the others prepare for the show. Romeo and Natsu performing together. They dance the fire dance like on hawaii with flamebeaus. And shirtless. But they're fire mages they won't freezing.<p>

Lucy shows a spectacular show with magical stars. She asked Virgo before, if she can get her something.

Juvia and Wendy show a performance, almost like a dance, with their magics. They also make ice sculptures together.

* * *

><p>That was Day 18. Woow now I got an idea. You don't know how long I was thinking for this chapter. Since I came home at noon, but now it's done! Actually I write the stories not before 10 PM or something but today I wrote it sooner. The end is not really good, but you know, I'm lazy :D Don't forget to review!<p> 


	19. Day 19

yamiyugi101-Nonono. No. I haven't thought you insult me. To be honest I'm grateful that you mentioned it. 'Cause what if someone don't know the word and want to search it in the dictionary and can't find it? And so I can practise my english better. So thanks :)

And for all, I would be grateful even if you wrote something like ''I don't like your story because it's too OOC'' or something diffrent. Okey I would be depressed at the first moment but then I would accept the critic. So everyone who wants to say against something, do it :)

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_''Just a little bit longer...''_

_and the feelings grow stronger._

_It's simply a question of time,_

_but when it comes, it will be prime._

* * *

><p>''Oh thanks Wendy. I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't come.'', Macao says to the dragon slayer.<p>

''No problem.'', she replies with a smile.

''Romeo catches a little cold and got fever, but I have to go to the council. Something with the guild and it's really important. Again thank you that you take care of Romeo. I'll be back later. Bye!'', Macao says to her and goes out the door. Wendy make her way to Romeo's room. As she arrive the door, she opens the door slow and peeks through the gap. She sees Romeo sitting on his bed and looks to his blanket. Then she opens the door and goes in.

''You're awake. How are you?'', Wendy smiles at him. Romeo turns his head to her and puts a weak smile on his face.

''Yes, well, little bit weak. But I didn't expect something else, I mean I got a fever.'', he tells her. The dragon slayer comes near him and puts her hand on his forehead. But she can't figure out his temperature and so she leans toward him. Forehead on forehead. Romeo's eyes wide and he stops to breath. He blushes but Wendy doesn't notice it because he was red already because of the fever. Romeo's heart beat faster, but Wendy acts normal. Well, she's like a doctor or nurse, so I do not wonder.

''Oh Mavis! You got high fever!'', Wendy almost scream.

''You know I'm fire mage so I am a little bit hotter than others.'', Romeo tells her. _'Hotter than everyone...'_, Wendy thinks until she sees a hand waves in front of her face. She shakes her head.

''Err yeah?'', the girl asks.

''You seemed like you were pass out.'', the ill boy says to her and looks in her eyes worried.  
>''N-no I just thought about something. Never mind I will heal you with my magic.'', she says.<p>

''N-no! I mean, you shouldn't spend your magic for a little fever. Besides, wouldn't be my immune system resistant after a couple times, if you healed me too often?'', Romeo asks her.

''Oh, I never thought about that. But I guess you're right. Well, so do it like old fashion style! Be right back!'', she says before she goes out of the room. _'I want to be healthy as soon as possible but the thought that Wendy take care for me the whole day, well, it doesn't get out of my head.'_, Romeo thinks. Wendy comes back with a tablet. On it are a little bowl with a washcloth and water in it, a cup of juice, rice porridge and a cup of water with medicine.

''Here!'', Wendy sits beside him on his bed. She put the towel on his forehead and takes a spoon, blow on it and wanted to feed him but he won't open his mouth.

''You don't want anything?'' , she asks him but he quickly shakes his head and opens his mouth wide. She smiles at him and feeds him. After they are done, Romeo takes the medicine and lay himself down. Wendy goes through his soft hair.

''Now sleep a bit.'', she says to him and wanted to tidy the dishes away, but as she turn around, Romeo grabs her wrist. She looks at Romeo.

''Please, stay with me until I fall asleep.'', he looks at her with puppy eyes and she can't resist. She nod and sits beside goes through his hair and hums a wonderful melody. Romeo closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>That's it. Sorry for too short and uncreative! But I am sooo tired now. I almost fall asleep as I write the story couple minutes ago. But don't forget to review.<p> 


	20. Day 20

Oh Mavis! Only 4 days left! And soon I have christmas break! Finally! No more exams and learning for two week! And on christmas eve I'm eating sooo much food, well, if my family cooking something good. :D

yamiyugi101-Yes, they should show him more! Hiro Mashima! Come on!

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_Costumers in a store,_

_then someone comes in they adore._

_The person is so fame,_

_that they all scream the name._

* * *

><p>''Are you sure, you're better now?'', Wendy asks Romeo worried. The young rainbow fire mage nod.<p>

''Yes completely. I feel like, I'm new born!'', he stretches his arms in the air and puts them behind his head. The petite girl smiles at him.

''I'm glad.'', she says. Romeo looks at her.

''Thank you very much for taking care of me.'', he says to her.

''I would do it again.'', she replies but than she tips over her feets. Fortunaly Romeo grabs her just in time and wraps his arms around her. Wendy opens her eyes after closing them, when she thought she would fell on the ground. She turns her head to her back and looks into Romeo's eyes.

''I had told you, not to waste your magic on me.'', he says to her. The dragon slayer's eyes widen.

''H-how do you know?'', she asks curious. Romeo chuckles.

''I'm perfectly healthy. Actually when I'm ill, I won't recover under a week. And I don't even have a light cold.'', he tells at her. ''Oh yeah and besides, when you want to see somebody's chest, make sure that he completlely asleep or ask him first before you lift his shirt.'', Romeo smirks at her. Wendy blushes and buries her face into his chest.

''Y-you notice that?'', she asks him nervous.

''So you really wanted to see my chest?'', Romeo blushes and hoping Wendy will not raise her head up. The girl blushes even harder than before.

''N-n-n-n-no! I-it was only because healing magic is more effective on bare skin.'', she sputters out.

''Y-yeah, I see..'', the young teenageboy replies. They stand there. Romeo's arms still around her.

''Err, we should go to our job..'', Wendy breaks the silence after a couple minutes. Romeo quickly let go of her.

''Oh, err, yeah..'', he scretches the back of his head. They walk to the souvenir store.

''Hello, we're-'', Romeo begins to say but he's cut off from customers.

''Wendy Marvell!'', someone screams. ''The sky maiden?''; ''It's her!''; ''I'm your biggest fan!''; ''You were great at the Grand Magic Games!''; ''An autograph please!'' And so on. Wendy is surrounded by fans and everyone want an autograph and a picture with her. Romeo is pushed by fans and finds himself 20 meters away from Wendy, though before some seconds ago he stood beside her.

''W-what about me?'', Romeo asks, but nobody notice him.

''Are you a Fairy Tail mage?'', he hears someone says behind him. He turn around and sees a middle age woman.

''Err, yeah. My partner and me are here to assistant here. Actually.'', he tells her.

''Oh okey. I'm the owner of the shop. Can you please stand at the checkout?'', she says to him and he make his way to the checkout. Right after he stand there, many customer come and want to buy a action figure from Wendy, a poster with Wendy on it and many, many more. How they produce it so quickly? The mages are so busy. Wendy as 'superstar' and Romeo as vendor. Suddenly Wendy squeaks. Romeo instantly looks to her. A teenage boy, maybe a year older than Romeo, lift her skirt and grabs her butt, though she haven't got one. The young fire mage jumps over the counter and runs to them. He grabs the teenage boy's wrist and makes him to look at Romeo.

''What you think you're doin'?!'', Romeo screams at him. The teenage boy looks arrogant down to the fire mage.

''Just a little bit fun. And who do you think you are to stop me?'', he says. Without thinking Romeo yells at him angry.

''I'm Wendy's _boyfriend_!'' Everyone looks shocked at him. Even, now the blushing, Wendy, who's covering her butt with her skirt.

''Ha. Ha. If that's possible! She's out of your leage!'', the teen says to him unbelievable. Romeo don't know what to do and turn to Wendy. He lift her chin and kiss her full on the lips. Everyone gasp and take photos of 's eyes widen but then she closes her eyes and enjoys the kiss. After some seconds they broke the kiss and looks deep in their eyes, while blushing.

''New posters, new posters! From the sky maiden and her boyfriend!'', the owner yells across the store and everyone run to the counter.

* * *

><p>DAY 20! Only 4 days and that means only 4 chapters left. Hope you enjoyed it and read the next four chapters! Don't forget to review ;)<p> 


	21. Day 21

So excited! 3 days left!

Bradbaby- Wendy: 13 and Romeo: 14

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_'Run, Romeo, run!'_

_he run but sure he hasn't got fun._

_A place he arrives,_

_he hopes, he survives._

* * *

><p>''T-thank you for yesterday.'', Wendy says to Romeo as they walk to the guild.<p>

''N-no problem and sorry about, you know..'', he apologizes. The dragon slayer shakes her head.

''It's all right. You hadn't another choice, otherwise he wouldn't believe you.'', she smiles at him. To be honest she really enjoyed her first kiss. So did Romeo. But of course they both wouldn't admit it. After the incident yesterday, they couln't stop thinking about each other.

''But I could have said I'm your older brother or something like that!'', Romeo tells her. Wendy sighs.

''I don't think it would be as effective as 'the boyfriend'.'', Wendy says. Then there's an akward silence between them.

''How about just forgetting, what happend?'', Romeo brokes the silence, though he certainly won't forget the kiss between them. Wendy nod. They arrive the guild and open the door. The two young mages wanted to take a little break before they go to their job.

''Mira-nee! Two cups of orange juice please!'', Romeo says to the bar maid and she nod. Romeo and Wendy sit at the bar.

''Hey Mira, the wizard magazine you want.'', they hear a young man behind them, who's giving Mirajane the magazine.

''Oh thank you.'', she replies. Mirajane looks on the cover and her expression turns to surprise. She gets the order from Romeo and bring the two cups to them.

''Here you go! And is there something you want to tell me?'', Mirajane asks them with a smile. The two young wizards blushes and shake their head.

''Mhm and what's that?!'', she yells happy and show them the cover. The young teenagers blushes harder. The two of them are on the cover kissing! Under the picture is a text:

**_'FAIRY TAIL'S SKY MAIDEN! AND HER NEW BOYFRIEND?'_**

Romeo steps on the counter and tries to catch the magazin but Mirajane dodges and Romeo can't get the maganzine.

''Soo~ What do you want to say about it?'', the bar maid teases them with a face like :3.

''M-mira-san, please low your voice...'', Wendy whispers to her.

''And we can explain it!'', Romeo add.

''Son! Is that for you nothing?!'', Macao points to the cover. But suddenly something crash the door. The three of them looks to the direction.

''Where's Romeo?'', three deep voices asks. The three are Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus. All three of them got an dark aura around them. Romeo gulps.

''M-m-mira-nee. Help...'', he whispers to her. She rolls her eyes and waves her hand that he come behind the counter.

''Nastu! Oh Mavis! I- just bought- the magazine five minutes ago. And actually we were in a town 2 hours away from here. With the_ train!'_', Lucy says while catch some air.

''The same like us, Lu-chan!'', Levy, who's just arrive, says. The three dragon slayer clench their hands to a fist, exept Gajeel, he got a metalsword as hand. Natsu's fist is on fire and Laxus' is surround with electricity.

''We can smell you..'', they say in threatening voices. Romeo is behind the counter and sweats. 'I can't just sit here, I have to do something if I want to survive! But I can't let Wendy here alone, the other girls can be cruel to. Well, not as much as overprotective dragon slayers...', Romeo thinks. He hear steps come nearer. He get more nervous. But then he make a decision! Romeo jumps over the counter, grabs Wendy's hand and runs to the entrance.

''Romeo you bastard! Stay!'', he hears behind him but he doesn't look behind, he only continue running with Wendy. Suddenly Wendy's hand slips from his hand. Romeo looks behind. The girl is catch by the other girls.

''Wendy!'', he wants to grab her hand as she is pulled away by the others.

''No Romeo! I can handle it!'', she yells back.

''I'm not leaving you alone!'', Romeo replies.

''Not the right moment! Run, Romeo, run! Run for your life!'', she yells before she disappears in the girls crowd. It's hard for young Romeo to let her alone, but she's right. He have to run otherwise they might not see each other again. He runs and runs, the dragon slayers behind him. For the fourteen-year-old it is similar where he run, essential he doesn't get caught by his chaser.

* * *

><p><span>Reaction from other persons:<span>

''Doranbolt! What happened? You got a shot into your chest?''

''Wendy got a boyfriend! Love~ Wait! Why didn't she tell me about it?''

''What a wonderful parfum~''

* * *

><p><span>Back to Romeo<span>

Romeo arrives the christmas fair, though he doesn't know how he get here. He's been chasing for an hour now. Romeo runs to a person. This person is Hayato, the manager. As he sees Romeo, he looks angry.

''Frank! You were supposed to come her an half hour ago! We need yo-'', Hayato complains but Romeo cut him off.

''Sorry, but I'm busy now!'', he runs faster than before. Hayato wants to say against it but Romeo is too fast. The three dragon slayers also arrives the fair. They look around them but don't find Romeo. The three of them notice Hayato.

''You see a purple hair boy running away from us?'', Laxus asks him. Hayato doesn't have to think long.

''There he runs.'', he points the direction Romeo run away and the Fairy Tail mages disappear instantly. The rainbow fire mage tries to run faster but after an hour full speed, he gets exhausted. A fatal mistake to get slower. The dragon slayer reach him already. Romeo got fear in his eyes.

''You gonna pay now..'', Gajeel says.

* * *

><p>Poor, poor Romeo. Well, life goes on! Probably not for him... Don't forget to review.<p> 


	22. Day 22

I write it a bit late again but I slept over by a friend and noone of my friends know that I write ff, so I can't just write if they are near me. And I was really busy today. Like buying presents and wrap them and making cinnemon stars and vanillekipferl *~*

Bradbaby- To be honest, I don't care at all :'D I'm not a NaLu shipper, nor a hater, nor a NaLi shipper.

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

_H-he is alive!_

_But his power deprives._

* * *

><p>'Ugh. The light. It's too bright', Romeo thinks. He wants to move but notices the bandages on his body.<p>

''You're finally awake! I'm so sorry!'', Wendy apologizes to Romeo.

''It's not your fault.'', Romeo calms her down, though it is because of her. What happened?

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

_''You gonna pay...'', Gajeel said. Romeo walked backwards._

_''I-I can explain..'', he stuttered. ''I-I was protecting her from another boy.''_

_''We read the article. But it doesn't matter.'', Laxus took a step forward to Romeo._

_''You knew what would happen, if you do anything to Wendy.'', Natsu continue the talk. The rainbow fire mage gulped. They purposely let Romeo see what they have done to the other boys._

_''B-but you won't be that harsh, will you? I mean I'm your nakama (friend)...'', Romeo said._

_''That doesn't matter anymore. Oh and don't worry, we won't be that harsh. We will be harsher to you than to the others.'', Natsu replies._

~Flashback end~

* * *

><p>''A wonder you haven't died! No, I mean really. You got pretty bad injuries. Fortunately they brought you here before it comes worse. You had slept since yesterday.'', Wendy tells him. 'I-I could have died.. And what fortunately? I haven't got these injuries if they had slowed down! The other boys only went to hospital with a broken leg or arm or something like that!', Romeo thinks.<p>

''I guess you can't come to the job at the christmas fair. I will go alone.'', Wendy says to him. The fourteen-year-old boy shakes his head.

''Nonono! I'm fine, I can come! See-'', he tries to move but fails.

''Don't move! You're injuries bad! I already used my magic on you but it need time. So don't move until I say you do, alright?!'', the girl orders to him. Romeo is so shocked, because he never saw Wendy that angry and only brings out an 'Aye'.

''So I'm going. Don't you dare to move!'', she points to Romeo, who nod. Wendy walks out the house. 'Oh Mavis, never thought they really do that to me. But to be honest, it was worth for.', he smiles himself. But suddenly his eyes widen.

''Wait! She's now alone with Hayato! He's not allowed to flirt with her! I have to do something against it!'', he thinks loud. But whatever he does, he can't move. He tries and tries but nothing happen. He does it for an half hour. But then he can move and make his first steps. Though it is exhausting at first but after a few minutes he familiarize it. Instantly Romeo walks to the fair. The boy hides behind a bush. He could see the stage on it 'Santa Claus' and many little elfs. Little kids come and sit on his laps, while talking about their wish. Romeo continue surching but then he finds her. Wendy is wearing a little elf costume but it really suits her.

''Hohoo! So my little childrens, my elfs and I need a break, but I'm right back!'', Santa tells the kid and all elfs and the Santa Claus get out. But then Hayato stands before Wendy.

''Hey Wendy, i-if you like, would you go on a date with me? B-but if you want I can waiting for you if you're older!'', Hayato splutters out. Wendy looks shocked at Hayato.

''I-I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you. And besides, I think, I got feelings for somebody else.'', Wendy says while looking in Hayato's eyes. He smiles.

''I knew it. So good luck Wendy.'', he pets her head. Romeo, who heard everything, is happy but also confused. 'She doesn't like him but who then? Could it be me? But what if it is not? How should I act? Whatever just go home before she comes home...', he walks home.

* * *

><p>You thought Romeo chats with the others and then they act nothing happened? Well, ha ha ;D It's not like that.<p>

Tomorrow they got their free day. Don't forget to review!


	23. Day 23

Well, super short again. Sorry! But I'm so in a rush! And there won't be a rhyme. Okey noone cares about the rhyme anyways :D

So for all, Hayato is about 18-19 years old. He is a young man.

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

''Oh nonononononooo!'', Wendy freaks out. ''I haven't got a single present!'' Actually Romeo would calm her down but he is also about to freak out. They have so many missions done and on their free days, well, it was a sunday and the other day Romeo catched a cold. (Yes, his injuries healed because of Wendy.)

''There are so many people I want to buy a present: Charles, Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Laxus-san, Gajeel-san, Master, Gray-san, Juvia-san, Erza-san, Chelia, you and so many more!'', the girl snaps.

''Okey, we have this one day. My plan is to run into every store and buy the best thing you see. Today is the last day and many other persons will buy presents. The competition will be hard! Let's go!'', Romeo says and they run into the stores. It's not a friendly christmas present purchase, no, it's war. Everywhere you can see people, who are fighting about the christmas presents. The two mages try not to involve into the fights, because there also some people who lost the fight are carried away from the store by the ambulance.

* * *

><p><em>'Ah, this is good for Gajeel-san!'<em>, Wendy thinks and grabs to it. But before she could reach it, a woman picks it._ 'O-okey, all right. It isn't bad. She only wants to have the perfect present. Continue surching Wendy.._', she thinks herself.

''This!'', she says and raises her hand to it. And again, someone is faster thank she. The dragon slayer tries to calm her anger and continue surching. But then her eyes widen. 'This is perfect for Romeo!', she thinks and run to it. But she was too late. Now she can't handly it anymore.

''HEY! Stop! No, that is the perfect present for my friend! You handle it to me now! I shut my fuckin' mouth as the others took the perfect present in front of my eyes! But now I can't handle it anymore! This is not a christmas feeling! This is war! You all argue and fight until someone gives up or he go to the hospital! But now I am sick of it! Stop arguing and something like that! Let me finish my purchase and then you can do what ever you want! Otherwise..'', Wendy screams at all of them and a turnado came in the store. Noone moves a single step after Wendy's announcer and after a while the turnado stops. Wendy walks happy through the store and collect the things, she want. _'W-wow.. She can be as scary as Mira-nee and Erza together..'_, Romeo thinks.

* * *

><p>Okey this is really the worst chapter of all. But I'm in a rush and so. Tomorrow I have to drive with the train to an different country and got still school today and I try to write a extra long chapter tomorrow!<p> 


	24. Christmas

Merry Christmas! I really want to thank you all, who read the whole story. I haven't got that many favs & follows, but I got so great readers! Special thanks to RainbowFire03, Bradbaby, artificialartofficial, yamiyugi101, who all read and reviewed so many times! And I did it! Update every day, though I posted some chapters a bit late. It's 9 AM and I'm sitting in a train, trying to write the extra long chapter. Hope you like the last chapter :)

* * *

><p>From 1 To 24<p>

So now is the day you all waiting for,

with the characters we adore,

I hope you enjoy,

I don't know what others rhymes to enjoy except boy.

* * *

><p>''It's christmas!'', Wendy cheers after she wakes up. She jumps out of the bed and goes to the calender. The blue haired girl strips the 23rd paper down. Under it there's a paper with 24th and all around the number are drawings from Wendy, like christmas trees, Santa Claus, presents, reindeers and so on. Wendy jumps in her apartment up and down. Yesterday she and Romeo could buy presents for everyone and the sky dragon slayer had to wrap all presents. She didn't sleep until 2:00 AM. Now it's 9:00 AM but she's not tired at all. She is too happy. The petite girl walk to her wardrobe and grabs some clothes. She put her Pjs off and put on the other clothes. She watches her in the mirror. Wendy wears a fancy white shirt, a dark red skirt, white overknees and brown boots. Then she walks into the bathroom for brushing her teeth and brushing her <em>long<em> blue hair.

''How should I tie my hair?'', she asks herself. After couple of minutes, she braids her hair into a waterfall (google it if you don't know it).

''When will Charles come back?'', she wonders. Charles been away for a long time now. The little cat still write her letters and so but Wendy miss her. But somehow lucky for Wendy and Romeo, since the picture in the wizards maganzine. Well, more worse for Romeo it hadn't could been so. Wendy puts the presents into a big bag and makes her way to the guild. On her way she can see so many people meet, hug and exchange their presents. Everyone is in such a good mood.

**The Christmas feeling.**

Everytime she passes someone, they say friendly ''Merry Christmas!'' to each other. She smiles and can't wait for the big christmas party in the Fairy Tail guild. When she arrives the guild, she yells ''Merry Christmas everyone!''. Many, but not all, members from Fairy Tail welcome her, Everybody helps build up for the party at the evening. Some decorate the christmas tree or decorate the stage and hall. Even in the kitchen are some members. Wendy walks to the christmas tree and puts her presents under it.

''Yo, Happy, put some christmas balls on it.'', Natsu says to the blue flying cat.

''Aye, sir!'', Happy replies, grabs a christmas ball and flies up to the tall tree.

''Natsu-san! Merry Christmas!'', Wendy says happy. Natsu turns around and smiles at her.

''You too.'', he says.

''You need help?'', the sky dragon slayer asks. The fire dragon slayer shakes his head.

''No, we get along. And don't worry, I'll not set the tree on fire. Mira and Erza said no magic until evening.'', he explains her and Wendy goes to Levy. Levy and Gajeel are decorating the hall and the stage. On the tables are candles in white, red and green over a fancy tablecloth in christmas design. Beside the candles are leaves from trees and plants. Now Levy is on Gajeel's shoulders and they put some green christmas boas ((?) They are not really boas and not feders, you know, these things you can see in the town and so..) on the wall.

''Hello Gajeel-san, Levy-san!'', Wendy raise her head to them. The two older mages look down.

''Hey Wendy!'', they say in unison.

''Do you need help?'', the thirteen year old girl asks. Levy look around her.

''Oh yes! You can decorate the other tables, while we decorate the wall.'', she says and the dragon slayer nod. Wendy decorate the tables like the others did it before. After an hour, she finished it. Gajeel and Levy just finished the wall. The wall is with a long 'boa', lightning bugs in jars and christmas circles. Wendy walks to the kitchen. There she sees Mirajane.

''Oh, hey Wendy.'', Mirajane gives her a kind smile.

''Hey Mira-san.'', the blue haired girl replies.

''You want to help me?'', the S-class mage asks the little dragon slayer, who nod.

''Great! You can help me with the strawberry christmas cake.'', the white haired woman says. The two of them put flour, sugar, eggs and some other ingredients for a huge biscuit cake. After some stirs they fill the dough in many different big forms and bake them. While the cakes are in the stove, they prepare the sweet cream frosting. When the cakes are done, they let them cool. Then they put the frosting over the biggest one and put a smaller cake on it and so on. The cake got seven stages and a bit taller than Mirajane. The two decorate the cake with little frosting flowers and put on each one a strawberry. On the top they put a small mini guild and all members in little around the guild.

''Wow, it's beautiful! I hope it's yummy.'', Wendy admires the cake.

''So do I. I don't want 2 hours and a half are for nothing. Now we have to do the ducks and other meals.'', Mirajane says. Wendy's eyes widen.

''But we're so many in the guild! And so many meals in only some hours with only the two of us and one stove, though it's big, we'll never get finished in time!'', Wendy's about to freak out.

''Mira-nee the other says, you could need help!'', someone goes into the kitchen. The two female mages look at the door and see Romeo.

''You see Wendy? Romeo is here and he can also bake/cook (I don't know the correct word) the meals with his rainbow fire magic!'', Mirajane says. Instantly the three mages begin to do it.

* * *

><p>''Wow, we're faster than I thought. Only four hours. You can go, I can handle the rest.'', the white haired woman says to the young teenagers. They want to protest but Mirajane says that they go out the kitchen and she can handle it alone. So Romeo and Wendy get out the kitchen.<p>

''You look good, Wendy.'', Romeo says to her.

''Thank you Romeo. Do you put other clothes on later?'', she asks. Romeo nod.

''Yes, everyone want to dress good looking. It's our first happy christmas for seven years now.'', the fourteen year old boy smiles.

''You got all presents?'', Wendy asks him.

''Yes and I got more than one present for you...'', he mumbles but loud enough for Wendy to hear.

''Oh good, because I also got more for you.'', she smiles at him. Romeo looks surprised to her.

''Really? Why?'', the fourteen year old boy asks her curious.

''I-I thought you may not like your first present and bought you another.'', she looks away. Romeo chuckles.

''I also thought that. Funny isn't it.'', and both of them laugh.

''Err Wendy? Later I ask you something you something, okey? And I beg you to reply, is it all right?'', Romeo looks away blushing (You all know what I mean, don't you? :D) Wendy nod. They walk for another hour until the party begins.

''Wendy, I wear something else I'm back here just in time.'', Romeo says to her and goes to the man's bathroom.

''So everyone! In couple minutes we start with the party! I guess everyone is her.'', Master Makarov says on the stage.

''Wendyyyy!'', someone yells. Wendy looks to the direction and put a big grin on her face.

''Charles!'', she run to the guild door and hugs the cat.

''I missed you so much. Why were you away for so long?'', Wendy asks.

''It was because of your present. I wanted the best present for you and the other exceed helped me.'', Charles replies. Wendy got tears in her eyes but holds it. It is wonderful that Charles thinks so much about Wendy. ''But can you tell me where's Romeo is?'', the little white cat asks. Wendy sweats. She doesn't want Romeo injured.

''I-I don't know..'', she answers.

''Oh there he is! I almost don't have recognized him. I'll go to him.'', Charles says and goes to Romeo, before Wendy could stop her. She sees Romeo and blushes. He wears almost the same outfit like in the maid/butler cafe with his hair gelled behind. 'I hope I look good.', Romeo thinks and checks if he wears everything right.

''Hello Romeo.'', he hears and sees before him a white exceed.

''What did Charles say to you?'', Wendy asks him, as he walks to the table, where she sits.

''N-nothing...'', he lies and takes a seat beside her. Of course Wendy notices but doesn't ask anymore.

''Oh the show begins.'', Romeo says and the light turns off. A headlight shows master Makarov.

''Hello everyone! Today is our first christmas since the last S-class competition. I haven't got anything to say more. Natsu! Let's start the show!'', he says and gets off the stage. The curtains open. Natsu stands with a mike before him. Erza starts to play the guitar.

''Fairy where you going?

Hikari zenbu atsumete  
>kimi no ashita terasu yo~'', Laxus drums, Lucy plays the flute and Gajeel plays the bongos.<p>

''OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
>OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara<br>OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
>OH YEAH! OH YEAH!<p>

tsuki to taiyou no haitachi

wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
>okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii momo sae mitsukara nai<p>

Snowing, sunao ni egao ni nare ta no wa  
>futari yorisoi kasane aruka "Jikan" ga aru kara<p>

Fairy, where are you going hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo

Oh yeah namiuchigiwa ni ukabe ta kanjou  
>itsunomanika orenji sae shiroku kawatte kusetsu<br>Oh yeah bokura futari mitsumete da rainbow

ima ha omoide no naka de nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru

fushigi da na kimi ga warau to boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku nareru'n da

Snowing, konnani hitori furue teru kimi no  
>soba ni yorisoi tsutsumikomu koto mo deki zu ni<br>Fairy, slowly but surely you're walking your way, hang in there!

warau koto sae wasure tetta boku ni mahou kakete

egao hitotsu de subete wo kaeta kimi wa, boku no Fairy  
>Snowing, sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa<p>

futari yorisoi kasaneatta 'jikan' ga aru kara  
>Fairy, where are you going hikari zenbu atsume te kimi wo terasu yo<p>

Snowing sunao ni egao ni nare ta no wa,  
>kimi da kara kimi to deatta kara<br>Snowing, Fairy, kimi ga kure ta hikari  
>zenbu atsume sakebu yo SNOW FAIRY<p>

DON'T SAY GOODBYE!''

Everyone cheers and claps their hands. That's the start of the show. After the song (Snow Fairy) others performs songs, also Gajeel but right after he gets up the stage, everyone says to him 'Please, don't!''. There's also a beautiful contest. Mirajane and Erza win. Then they eat dinner. While they eat, Lyra sings wonderful songs. After the dinner they exchange presents.

''Wendy open my present first!'', Charles says to the sky dragon slayer and gives Wendy her present.

The petite girl unwraps the present.  
>''I-it's wonderful. Thank you!'', Wendy hugs the exceed. The sky dragon slayer got from Charles a golden metal headband.<p>

''But you don't know the special about it. It's magical! I got a bracelet. If you wear the headband you can communicate with me, like Warren's magic. And it can absorb magic and reflect it, when you press the left side behind your ear. I made it with the other exceeds.'', Charles explains her. Wendy smiles.

''Here yours.'', Wendy gives her a present. It's a pretty, little dress. Charles thanks her and Wendy walks to Levy.

''Here Levy, merry christmas!'', she handles the older mage a rectangle present.

''Thank you Wendy.'', Levy says. _'Probably a book..'_, she thinks. She unwraps the present and it is really a book. _'Ugh, it's not like I would get something else..'_

''Open it.'', Wendy says to her and she does what she was told. On the first page is written 'We love Levy'. She flips another page and a kind of magical hologram comes out.

''What I like on Levy-chan? She's a good friend, smart, pretty and kind! Everything you can wish for a good friend!'', a recording of Lucy in hologram. Levy flips another page and there are the rest members of the guild telling what they like on Levy. Levy is so surprised and happy about it. She thanks Wendy a thousend times. After that Wendy gives the others their presents until she comes to Romeo.

''Oh, err, Wendy? Can you come outside?'', Romeo asks her nervous. Wendy nod and they go out of the guild.

''Here. Your presents!'', she smiles at Romeo. He takes the presents and unwraps the first present. It's the outfit from the fashion show, they worked as models.

''Wow, cool Wendy! Thank you!'', he puts a grin on his face. Then he opens the other present.

''A scarf.'', he hold a light blue scarf.

''I-I made it myself...'', Wendy says, while blushing. Romeo looks at her. She certainly had to knit almost every night.

''Thank you Wendy. I'll wear it as much as I can.'', he says and put the scarf around his neck. The fourteen year old boy gives her a small box.

''Hope you like it.'', and Wendy opens the box. In there is a bracelet with a charm on it.

''You can twist the charm and then-'', Romeo twist the charm. A light comes and shine into the dark sky. They see a scene, when they plays guitar hero with Akemi and Kouta from the old people house.

''That's beautiful. The best present I ever had. Thanks'', she says, while admires the recording in the sky.

''Wendy?'', Wendy turns her head to Romeo.

''I really like you. I have fallen for you pretty hard. I guess I love you! More than everything else in this world! So I ask you one question: Do you want to be my girlfriend, Wendy Marvell?'', he looks in Wendy's eyes and hoping she says yes. The dragon slayer looks surprised at him. They stand there for couple seconds until Wendy realizes what he had asked her.

''Yes. Yes, yes,yes I want to be your girlfriend!'', she runs to Romeo and hugs him. Romeo smiles and hugs her back.

''Oh yeah, I got another present for you.'', he gives her another box. She opens it and in there is a mistletoe. Blushing Romeo looks away.

''I-I know it's so cliche on christmas and so...'', he mumbles. Wendy shakes her head.

''No, it's classic.'', she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. Romeo hasn't see that coming but wraps his arms around her waist and closes his eyes. They stand (and kiss) there for few minutes until they broke the kiss. The two looks deep in their eyes. Suddenly Wendy's eyes widen.

''R-Romeo! Of course I really like you as my boyfriend but what about Laxus-san, Natsu-san, Gajeel-san and Charles!'', she says panicly.

''Don't worry, I already asked for their permission.'', Romeo says. Wendy looks surprised to him.

''Really?''

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

''Hello Romeo.'', he heard and saw before him a white exceed. Romeo gulped._ 'Oh nononono. Charles never talk to me. Never! It's about the kiss in the magazine! I'm in such a trouble!'_, Romeo freaked out internally.

''H-h-hey Charles.'', he stuttered. _'NO! Why did I stuttered?'_, he asked himself.

''I guess you know why I speak to you. It's about the magazine.'', she looked at her feets and her paws into fists. Romeo sweated.

''I only want to say. Thank you.'', Charles raised her head and looked into Romeo's eyes.

''What? Did you just thank me?'', Romeo asked her unbelievable. She nod.

''I know you got a kind heart and you're nice. You would protect Wendy anytime. You really like her. I know that you would never hurt her purposely. And cheer her up if she's sad. I'm not angry at you. I'm grateful that she gives her first kiss to you. So if you ever want to ask her out, you got my permission.'', the exceed bowed before Romeo, who didn't realize instantly, what she just said.

* * *

><p>''Natsu-nii!'', Romeo yelled and went to the fire dragon slayer. Natsu sat at the table with Laxus and Gajeel.<p>

''Oi Romeo, what's wrong?'', Natsu asked him. Romeo stood in front of the dragon slayers. He clenched his hand into a fist. The fourteen year old boy took a deep breath and put his whole courage together.

''I want your permission for me asking Wendy out!'', he bowed in front of the three mages. Then there was a akward silence. Romeo refused to raise his head.

''Only on one condition...'', Gajeel said. Romeo raised his head.

''Beat us in a fight.'', Laxus finished Gajeel's sentence. Romeo's eyes widen and he could feel the fear in him. He gulped.

''Alright.'', he replied. _'What I'm thinking? I'm gonna die!'_, he thought. Laxus stood up and walked to Romeo. Romeo closed his eyes and wait for his punch. But he only feels a hand on his head. Romeo looked up.

''You passed.'', Laxus gave him a proud smile. The rainbow fire mage looked at him clueless.

''You already know, what happen, but still asked us for permission. That means you got guts and would do everything for our lil' sister.'', Gajeel explained him.

~Flashback end~

* * *

><p>''You really did that for me?'', Wendy asks happy. Romeo nod.<p>

''You're the best.'', she hugs him. The boy looks down at her.

''No, you are.'', he replies and kisses her.

**Best Christmas ever.**

* * *

><p>Done! Really late but it is long! Maybe I make a special chapter. You ask and I answer them in this special chapter. Happy holidays guys :3<p> 


End file.
